100 pounds of love stories
by MusicMaker87
Summary: Hey guys! Ok this story is basically a bunch of different love stories, it's not an on going chapter by chapter story. It's sorta like "Isn't Love Ironic" by BlueDragonIsAwesome. It's just a bunch of short love stories so I hope you like them! By the way, some of them will be sappy, others will not. And I know it only says four characters, but trust me, there's more. So, enjoy! :3
1. Epi 1 SoMa

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! I decided to make a bunch of mini short stories. :3 The parings will vary from SoMa, TsuStar, MaStar, KiMa, KiLiz, KiPa, etc. Random love stories! But, I warn you, sometimes I might just write vague stories, not sappy lovey dovey ones... so yeah.. I'll be writing both though, so yeah! I hope you guys like them!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater :3**

* * *

**Epi. 1: Special Day**

* * *

Maka cheerily walked through the front door and began to put away the groceries. It had been exactly one year since Maka had made Soul a death-scythe, so she decided they'd celebrate it. Soul lazily stared at the T.V., not even noticing that she came in.

"Hey Soul," Maka called from their tiny kitchen, "you wanna help me with these groceries?"

"Not really," Soul replied almost as loud, not taking his eyes off the television.

Maka pouted. _This is supposed to be our special day, and Soul can't even lift a finger for me? Well, we'll see about that..._

An evil smirk played on her face as she grabbed a book off the kitchen counter, slowly sneaking through the door way and chucking the book. It flew through the air quicker than a humming bird and hit Soul dead on in the back of his head. He fell forward.

"Agh! What the h*ll Maka!" he shouted as he rubbed his head and slowly stood up, "I'm watching TV!"

"Why don't you just record the show?!" Maka shouted back.

"Because we don't have On Demand!" Soul explained.

Maka's brows furrowed.

"Besides," Soul continued, "Isn't today supposed to be _my _special day?"

Maka's confused look on her face soon became saddened at the fact that Soul didn't realize: "The only reason you're a death-scythe is because of me!" And with that, she stomped to her room and furiously slammed the door behind her. Soul immediately felt the guilt flow into his heart as he realized what he'd just said.

"Idiot," Soul said as he face-palmed himself. He turned off the TV and walked over to the kitchen, only to stare at the paper bags full of food and other stuff. "Not cool."

Maka sat silently on her bed, holding back her anger-filled tears, when suddenly, she heard the sound of paper bags and cabinets opening and closing. She was able to calm herself down to the point where a small smile grew on to her face.

Soul was putting the last of the groceries away when a bedroom door opened. He looked up to see Maka, who was staring down at him.

It was silent for a few moments before Maka broke it, "... Thanks... but you didn't have to do _all _of it. If you'd just helped me before then we probably would've put them away by now..."

"Hey, I owe you. Sorry for bein' uncool," Soul replied.

"It's alright," Maka smiled.

"Besides," Soul continued, "It's not just my special day. It's yours too."

Maka's face lit up when she heard that. She dove straight into him, almost making him fall as she said, "It's _our _special day."

Soul didn't even bother to hide the small blush that had spread across his face.

* * *

_**MusicMaker87: SHORT! I'm not used to writing something so short, but oh well. It IS a short story, so deal with it! Don't worry, there's more where that came from! But I gotta go eat my chicken, so I'll write more later! **_

_**~MusicMaker87 :3**_


	2. Epi 2 TsuStar

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! :3 You have no idea how many times I had to rewrite this 'cause my power went out and other random reasons. Anyways, prayers go out to those who are in Texas, Oklahoma, Boston, and other places that have tornados, floods, and explosions. **_

_**This is a TsuStar!**_

**~Dislcaimer: Own Soul Eater I do not**

* * *

_**Flowers as far as the eye can see**_

_**The night as dark as it could be**_

_**Yet the stars shine their brightest**_

_**The moons laughter at its highest**_

_**Whether stars in the sky**_

_**or stars on the ground**_

_**The love of the star flowers**_

_**can always be found. ~Me (MusicMaker87 :3 )**_

* * *

**Epi. 2 : Star Flowers**

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV_**

I woke up early, as usual, and went to make myself a warm cup of tea. Then, I went over to the window, where I sat and looked up at the shining stars. Everything was calm. The birds chirped as the warm, spring air blew through the open window. _If only Black*Star was awake to enjoy this with me, _I thought to myself as I sipped on my tea.

As that thought lingered through my head, I heard noises come from Black*Star's room. There was a loud yawn and a cracking sound, and then his door opened. He came out without his shirt on, and his hair was all ruffled up. I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I thought, _Black*Star is up earlier than usual… and he doesn't have a shirt on… hmm… wait… what?_

I regained my posture as he moved his attention to me, "Hey Tsubaki."

"Good morning Black*Star," I said with a smile.

"What time is it?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"About six in the morning," I replied.

"D*mn that's early." He said quieter than usual. _Is Black*Star ok? _I asked myself in thought, _Why is he up so early?_

"So, what's up?" he asked as he came over to where I was sitting.

"Just relaxing, looking at the stars," I said as I gestured to the window, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," he shrugged as he took the seat across from me. He then looked out the window and up into the sky where all the stars twinkled brightly in the deep, night sky.

"So… Black*Star?" I got his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "You?"

"I'm ok," I smiled.

He nodded.

"The stars are beautiful," I said as we both stared at the sky again.

He looked at me, "Tsubaki, ya know you don't have to look for the stars in the sky! I'm the only star you need to look for, because I'm always right here," he said louder.

I smiled as he smirked. There was silence again before I spoke, "Black*Star… Why are you up so early? Did you have a bad dream?"

He looked down at the table.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me," I said, but he interrupted me, "No, I'll tell you."

He looked up at me and I smiled.

"I… I had a nightmare… that I lost you," he stuttered.

I stared at him as he looked back at the table. Then I spoke, "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid of losing me Black*Star."

"But I had a nightmare that I lost you forever!" he said loudly.

My calm face went to a surprised one in a matter of seconds when he said that._ What's making Black*Star act like this? What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong?_

"Black*Star…" I said, getting him to look at me straight in the eye.

"I'm afraid to lose you Tsubaki…" he said quieter now.

"Don't be…" I started, but he interrupted me, "Are you afraid to lose me?"

There was silence again.

"Black*Star, you're my meister, I need you. You're my partner, and I trust you. I – " I said, but he interrupted me again, "And you're my weapon, and I love you."

The words he spoke rung in my ears. His voice was so sincere, so gentle… It was so unusual. My face soon became hot and I knew for sure I was blushing. Then I felt tears come to my eyes as I covered my face and looked down at the table. _He loves me? No one has ever said that to me before… What did I do to deserve this?_

Tears started to slowly flow through my eyes. He suddenly stood up and walked over to his door. I looked up at him as he slowly turned around as asked, "Do you love me?"

It was silent. The silence got louder and louder until it was so quiet that I couldn't even hear his breath. I could only stare at him. My eyes trailed from his eyes to his chest, and then back to his beautiful eyes again.

Before he could walk back into his room, I had stood up and jumped into him. He wrapped his strong, warm, protective arms around me and I felt safer than ever. I felt at home. He is the star that will never leave my side, no matter what.

"I love you Tsubaki."

"I love you too."

_**Whether stars in the sky**_

_**or stars on the ground**_

_**The love of the star flowers**_

_**can always be found.** _**_~Me (I'm such a poet :3 )_**

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Did ya guys like my poem? I did! You should really go on google or whatever and look up the star flower, it's really pretty! That's kinda what gave me this idea since Tsubaki is a flower and Black*Star, well it says it in his name, so yeah! I hope you guys liked it! It took me forever to finally upload it! :3 On to the next one! Mraah!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	3. Epi 3 KiMa

_**MusicMaker87: Ok, I wrote most of this in my study hall, and to be honest, it's more of a comedy than a love story :3 but still! I hope you guys read it anyways! It's pretty funny and it still has a pairing! Enjoy :3**_

_**This is a KiMa! Kinda ish**_

**~Disclaimer: When I Soul Eater, every one will own a pet snail with a mustache that has the power to fly. :3**

* * *

**Epi. 3: Curiosity Killed the Kid**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Kid was sitting on the couch and watching TV late at night, complaining about how the people who ran the show didn't make it symmetrical enough. He was about to call and complain when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Liz! Patty! The door!" Kid shouted, his words echoing through the symmetrical mansion.

"We're changing! Can you get it for us, Kid?" Liz shouted back.

Kid sighed. He'd have to call the TV show host later. Walking over to the door, he straightened his tie before opening it. It was Maka and Tsubaki. Kid let them in and told them where Liz and Patty were. They thanked him and headed up the stairs. There was a slam of a door and then loud giggling coming from upstairs, but Kid decided to ignore it.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Kid heard a really loud noise come from upstairs, and then Patty's loud, hysterical laughter filled the house. Suddenly curious about the commotion, he went upstairs and stopped in front of Liz's bedroom. _Should I really be doing this? _Kid asked himself in thought as he listened in on their conversation. Patty's laughter filled the room.

"Sorry Maka!" Patty chuckled, "I was just curious!"

Kid's brows furrowed.

Then Maka replied, "Just don't do it again!"

_Do what?_ Kid thought to himself as he crept closer to the door.

"Still," he heard Liz say, "why a sports bra?"

Kid's face suddenly flushed red when he heard that, but for some reason, his feet felt glued to the floor.

"W- why do you care?" Maka nervously stuttered.

"BeCAUSE," Liz replied, "I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Maka said, her face red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brough it back," Liz said as she grinned evilly.

"L- Liz... ?" Maka stuttered.

Then, Kid heard drawers open and close.

"Ok Maka, let's play truth or dare," Liz smirked, "And I dare you to wear one of my bras to school tomorrow. And NO sports bras."

"What? N- no way!" Maka stuttered, her face becoming redder by the second, "You said we were playing _truth_ or dare!"

"Well, Maka," Liz purred, "The truth is you have to take the dare."

"That's no fair!" Maka complained.

"Life's not fair," Liz replied, "Just try it on! I wanna see!"

On the other side of the door, Kid was flipping out in his mind. Random images of Maka kept popping in his head, and he was afraid that he actually _might_ have a nose bleed.

"Maka! You look great!" Patty shouted.

"T- Tsubaki?" Maka stuttered.

"What do _you _think, Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"Um... Well..." Tsubaki said, "It looks... great," she put on a shy smile that partially removed some of her blush.

"See Maka! Everyone likes it!" Liz smirked.

"Everyone but me," Maka pouted, crossing her arms.

"Now we just need an outfit," Liz said as she stroked her chin.

"What? No way! You said-" Maka started, but Patty interrupted her, "Come _ON_ Maka! Don't you wanna at least see Kid's reaction?! We all know you're little secret!"

"Wh- what?" Maka's blush crept back on to her face.

Kid blushed too, wondering what the secret might be. Liz came back with a black tank top with a silver music note on it and some short shorts.

"I'm _not_ wearing that!" Maka shouted.

"Yes you are!" Liz said, "Please Maka, just this once!"

Maka pouted, thinking it through, and then finally gave in, "Fine."

"Good," Liz smirked, "You'll wear it tomorrow at school then."

Maka sighed from annoyance while Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki laughed. A few minutes later, the girls were in their pajamas and were talking about crushes and other girly stuff. Kid was finally about to walk away when he heard Liz and Maka start to talk again.

"So, Maka," Liz said, "We all know who you like, so why don't you just tell us?"

"wh- what?" Maka stuttered, "I don't like anybody."

"Aw come on Maka!" Liz pleaded.

"Yeah Maka, please!" Patty joined Liz.

Maka looked at Tsubaki, who gave her another shy smile.

"Who _exactly_ do you _think _I like?" Maka asked.

"Ah ah ah! You have to tell us first, then we'll tell you who we thought it was!" Liz smirked.

"Liz! Come on that's not fair! I'm doing the dare tomorrow, so you could at least tell me who you think I like," Maka complained.

"Fine," Liz sighed, "But you're not fun."

Kid was so nervous, he felt like he should just disappear, even though he wasn't seen by them. He didn't really want to know who Maka liked, but at the same time, it could be promising to him. He was only one out of the three guys he knew she could possibly like. Make that more like two, considering Black*Star is... Black*Star. So, Kid waited anxiously for the girls to give Maka their answer, wondering if it would be him, or Soul.

"Soul!" Patty shouted.

Maka shook her head, "Actually... I only see him as a best friend. Just because we live with each other doesn't mean we're in love."

"Don't tell me it's Black*star," Tsubaki looked at her best friend knowingly.

Maka laughed, "No offense, but no."

"None taken," Tsubaki laughed with her.

"So there's only one guy left," Liz smirked, "Kid."

Maka blushed furiously, not saying a word.

"Knew it!" Liz shouted victoriously.

"I told you I don't like any of them!" Maka shouted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Liz asked.

Kid's heart was racing as he thought to himself, _she likes me? she really, really likes ... me? Of all the people in the world..._

"Sh- shut up!" Maka blushed even more.

"I can't believe it! She actually likes our meister!" Patty laughed loudly.

"Shut up! He's right downstairs; he could hear us!" Maka complained.

Patty only laughed while Tsubaki said, "That's great Maka. I'm sure he likes you too."

Maka looked down, "Probably not. When a guy likes you, he continuously glances at you and makes eye contact with you, and when he really likes you, it's as noticable as the blush on his face. But Kid... I dunno... I mean, we talk once in a while... but... yeah..."

Kid mentally face palmed himself as he thought, _D*mn it I should've been more noticable! ... Wait..._

"Don't worry Maka," Tsubaki put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll help you."

"Yeah," Liz smirked while Patty laughed.

"Thanks guys," Maka smiled.

"Let's get some sleep," Liz said as the girls followed her to her bathroom that was in her bedroom. Maka, however, headed towards the door saying, "Hold on guys, I'll be right back. I think I left my bag downstairs."

"Ok!" The girls shouted back to her.

Maka headed over to the door. Kid heard her footsteps and was about to make a run for it when she opened the door. All at once, everything paused. Maka was still wearing Liz's bra, a spaghetti strap, and some sweat pants. Kid's heart raced even more. She's never looked this good before.

"Kid... ?" Maka looked at him in embarrassment, "Were... were you listening... to our conversation?"

"Uh..." Kid stuttered.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted as one of her books came smashing down on to Kid's head.

"Gah!" Kid screamed as he fell to the ground.

Maka, realizing he was a death god, immediately apologized, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's a habit I'm really sorry I really didn't mean to-" but before she could continue, Kid had already gotten up and met her lips instantly.

It was cold at first, but the warmth of her lips spread to his and made the kiss last longer. It was kind of forced, but Maka didn't really seem to mind. To Kid, it was perfect.

Maka finally broke away and stared at him until she was able to speak, "K- Kid... D- does that mean you were... listening?"

"Uh... ahem..." Kid nervously cleared his throat.

Maka blushed furiously before Kid finally came out with it and confessed, "Maka... I didn't mean to listen in to your conversation with the girls... I just... I heard a noise come from the room, and well, I guess the curiosity inside me killed me."

All of a sudden, Patty's head poked through the doorway and into the hall where Kid and Maka were and said, "Looks like curiosity killed the Kid!" And then, again, her hysterical laugh echoed through the house as she was pulled back into the room by Liz, who said, "Well what're you waiting for? Have some fun. :3" And with that she closed the door slowly.

"Maka... was Liz right?" he asked.

"About what?" Maka asked.

"About... your crush... being... me?" Kid stuttered.

Maka blushed through the darkness, and Kid could see it. He smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I always thought about how this would happen... but I never imagined it would go like this," Maka whispered as she hugged him tighter.

"I thought about it too, but I just didn't know how I was supposed to..." Kid said, but then he trailed off.

Maka pulled away and looked at him, one of her brows furrowed.

"To what?" Maka asked.

Kid looked at her, "To say I love you."

Maka's blush deepened.

"I love you too, Kid." And she pulled him back into the hug.

Then, as the darkness surrouned them, Kid stroked Maka's cheek as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips unto hers. This time, the kiss was more passionate and romantic.

Just then, Patty poked her head through the door again, "And _satisfaction_ brought him back," she purred.

Both Maka and Kid pulled away instantly.

"Patty!" Maka shouted, but Patty only stuck out her tongue and laughed as she closed the door again. Kid stared at Maka, and she stared back at him. Both of them knew the other wanted more, so they went back to kissing. It wasn't forced, and it wasn't to much. It was just right. It was romantic. It was perfect.

After they finally pulled away, Kid said, "I'm looking forward to seeing your new outfit tomorrow."

Maka giggled, "I'm not."

Kid smirked, "Goodnight Maka."

"Night Kid," Maka gave him one last peck on the lips before slipping back into the room, only to find three of her best friends grinning widely at her.

"What?"

* * *

_**MusicMaker87: Ok, so it turned out to be a funny romance. Lol, I think I actually did pretty good on this one. By the way, if you don't get who said "What?" in the end, that was Maka, I just didn't feel like saying "asked Maka" in the end. It just didn't seem to fit, so yeah! Read on, my readers! :3**_

_**~MusicMaker87 :3**_


	4. Epi 4 SoLiz

**_MusicMaker87: Hey guys! This one is... well... you'll find out. NO there isn't any lemons in any of my stories, by the way, I suck at them. LoL... that was pretty random... Anyways, I'm home for the day 'cause it's testing day today, so yeah, time to write! :3 I wrote most of this in school..._**

**_This is a SoLiz!_**

**~Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Soul and Maka would've kissed **

**Soul: eh?**

**MusicMaker87: What? I'm just sayin' ... **

**Patty: Funny how this is a SoLIZ and not a SoMA! Hahaha!**

**MusicMaker87: Whatever, I like to mix things up, ok? :3 Oh jeez were getting off track! TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Epi. 4: Lazy Kiss**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Soul was relaxing on the sofa, eating chips and watching TV, when he heard a loud, urgent-sounding knock on the door. He sat there, lazily watching his show for five whole minutes before the knock sounded again. He was just about to yell at Maka for not answering the door, but then he realized that she was out with Tsubaki for the night. Sadly, he'd have to get up and answer the door.

Sighing from exhaustion that came from no where, he lifted himself off the comfy couch and trudged over to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Liz's face almost too close to his.

Slightly blushing, he asked, "Hey Liz, what're you doin' here?" Maka's out with Tsubaki." The blush only lasted for a second before it disappeared.

"I know. Kid is hanging out with Black*Star for some strange reason I don't really wanna know, and Patty is out with her boyfriend, so..." Liz replied.

"Wait, Patty has a boyfriend?!" Soul asked with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Liz asked as she walked inside like she owned the place. She plopped down on to the couch and looked up into his red eyes and continued, "I'm surprised. Even Maka knows about Patty's boyfriend." Liz smirked.

_Not cool,_ Soul thought to himself as he stared down at her. Then, he closed the door and sat down next to her. Liz, without Soul noticing, changed the channel to the romance section and said, "Sorry for interrupting your... show," she let out a laugh when she saw Soul's blush of embarrassment.

"Liz change it back!" Soul shouted, "Why are you even here? This is so uncool..."

"I was bored," she partly lied, purring as his blush slowly went away.

"Is that _all?_" Soul asked.

"Maybe..." she replied.

He sighed as he looked down at the ground. Then she spoke again, "So, Soul, I heard from Black*Star that you think I'm hot. True or false?"

"What? He said what?!" Soul's blush crept back on to his face.

"I'm just sayin' what he told me," she said as she looked up to the ceiling, her arms behind her head.

"When did he tell you this?" he asked.

"Soul, chill, seriously it's not a big deal," she replied.

"Did you just come here to mess with me?" Soul asked, starting to calm down.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Liz replied, not making eye contact with him but instead with the ceiling.

"Ugh." Soul finally gave up and sat back down on the couch. He, too, stared at the ceiling. Now he was _really _exhausted.

"Hey Soul," Liz said, "... what do you think of me?"

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Just curious..." Liz replied.

"Uh... well..." Soul said as he scratched the back of his head, "You're pretty cool I guess."

"Oh... cool..." She replied, sounding kind of disappointed.

There was a short silence before Soul spoke, "What do you think of me?"

Liz's eyes widened, and she started to blush, making Soul's curiosity start to rise. His brows furrowed as she spoke, "Um... I can't tell you..."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she said, "I just... can't"

"C'mon, I told you what I thought of you," he replied.

Her blush continued to grow as he plied at her. She finally gave in, "I think your... amazing... I- I can't believe I'm even telling you this." she said as she massaged her temples.

"You think I'm amazing?" Soul asked as he asked himself in thought: _Why? What did I ever do for her?_

"Well, yeah..." she admitted.

"Liz..." Soul started, but then he trailed off and just ended with a sigh.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Do you... like me?" he finally asked.

Liz looked at the floor, the table, and just about anywhere to avoid eye contact with him. He stared at her. The silence was soon filled with Liz's whistling. Soul smirked.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked.

She glanced at him for a second before sighing, "Alright. You got me. I guess I _sort of_ have a _small_ crush on you."

"Cool," Soul said as he laid his head back down on the back of his couch, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. Then he closed his eyes.

"Soo... now what?" Liz asked. One of Soul's eyes opened to look at her before saying, "I dunno."

"Well," Liz finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I guess I'm goin' now... It's gettin' kinda late..."

"Cool," Soul replied, closing his eyes again.

" 'Cause you're too lazy to kiss me," she accidentally said out loud. His eyes shot open. Her brows furrowed before she realized what she just said and then a small blush crept on her face.

"Too lazy, eh?" Soul asked as he got up of the couch and strolled over to her, "I won't be if that means I get to kiss you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then he crashed his lips down on to hers. The kiss lasted for twenty seconds before Soul pulled away.

"D*mn, you're a good kisser. Woah, what time is it?" he asked suddenly as he looked up at the clock.

"Aw, it's _that _late already?" Liz sighed, "I guess I should get going. Kid is probably back by now..."

"Yeah, I'll see ya," Soul replied, turning around and heading towards his room.

Liz smirked, "Sorry Soul, looks like some of your laziness rubbed off on me. You're gonna have to drive me home."

"Hold up," Soul interrupted her, "You serious? Can't you just call a limo to come pick you up?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna have to go through all that work to get a ride," Liz complained.

"Not cool," Soul said as he grabbed his keys and jammed them in his pocket. Liz couldn't help but to let out a small giggle followed with a grin. "Aight, get on," Soul said as he started his motorcycle.

"Wait... is that thing safe?" she hesitated.

"Not unless you hold on tight," Soul smirked.

She gave him a shy smile as she slowly eased herself on to his motorcycle. After she wrapped her hands around his waist and got comfortable, she nodded. Soul revved the engine a few times before driving off to Kid's symmetrical mansion.

Liz freaked out a few times, squeezing on to Soul and letting out a shriek, but after a while she got used to it. She even began to enjoy it as the wind blew through her long hair. It was dark when they finally arrived at the mansion.

"Hey, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Liz said, feeling proud of herself.

"Yeah," Soul laughed, " you only screamed like five times."

"Whatever," Liz replied, crossing her arms.

Once Soul regained his posture, he held out his hand to her. She went to shake it, but when she grabbed it he pulled her into another kiss. It was better than the first one, and she didn't want to pull away. But, hearing a loud shout from Black*Star made then instantly separate from each other, making the kiss only last for fifteen seconds. Both of them blushed as Kid and Black*Star were walking down the street about a block away from them.

"Not so lazy now, huh?" Liz smirked as she went up to the door.

"Maybe if you weren't so lazy the kiss would've lasted longer," he joked as he headed over to his motorcycle.

Liz laughed, "At least Black*Star and Kid didn't see us."

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yup," she smirked as she closed the door behind her. Then she slid down to the floor and hugged her knees as her smile was unable to leave her face.

What neither of them knew was that tomorrow was a long way away from them, but right then, the only thing that came to mind was that kiss.

That lazy kiss.

* * *

_**MusicMaker87: That, was HARD! Well, at least I finally did a SoLiz, but it was pretty difficult for me! I hope you guys liked it! :D Keep reading, 'cause I got more where that came from :3**_

_**~MusicMaker87 :3**_


	5. Epi 5 TsuStar

_**MusicMaker87: I got a new hard drive! Yay my computer is so fast now :3 Anyways... Here's the new EPI! :D Almost summer, so excited **_

_**This is a TsuStar!**_

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, you and I will wish with all our hearts, to be in a land with dragons apart. :3 **

* * *

**Epi. 5: Realization**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

It was one in the afternoon when Black*star _finally_ decided to take a break from his usual work out, and he was almost dying of thirst. Walking out of his room, he was surprised to find an empty kitchen. Then, he heard noises come from Tsubaki's room. His brows furrowed as he slowly crept up to the door and listen. He heard Tsubaki's sweet, calming voice, but he couldn't exactly make out the words she was saying. He leaned in closer.

"You?" she said, sounding like she was talking to herself, "Black*star? It's foolish." Then her sigh filled the room.

_Who is she talking to?_ Black*star asked himself in thought as he continued to listen, surprisingly quieter than he usually would be.

"Maybe Maka would know what to do," she said, "yeah, I'll call her." She pulled out her phone and dialled the number. "Hey Maka... can you come over? ... No it's not _super_ important... it's kind of about ... yeah... ok... I'll see you soon, bye!"

Black*star suddenly heard her footsteps and leapt out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

Tsubaki put away her phone and walked out into the living room area that was right next to the kitchen. Black*Star grabbed some milk from the fridge and chugged it while he walked through the kitchen door. After he wiped his face with his muscular arm, getting rid of the milk mustache, he noticed Tsubaki was sitting on one of the cushions on the floor and looking down at the ground.

"Hey Tsubaki," Black*Star said in his usually loud voice, "What's up?"

She turned around, her purple eyes meeting his star-shaped pupils, and replied, "Oh... hi Black*Star. Nothing really, Maka's coming over."

"Oh, cool," he said as he headed back towards his room. Tsubaki sighed again, this time more loudly and more dramatic. Turning around, Black*Star raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off and went back into his room thinking:_ What''s with girls and sighing these days?_

**~~~ Moments Later ~~~**

There was a knock at the door. Tsubaki got up and answered it with a shy smile.

"Hey Tsubaki," Maka said as Tsubaki invited her inside. The two girls went into Tsubaki's room and started to talk. Black*Star, however, was somehow able to sneak out of his room in a surprisingly quiet manner and tip-toe over to Tsubaki's door. _I have to get to the bottom of this, _he thought to himself as he leaned his head closer to the door, _if Tsubaki thinks she can hide something from me, well, she's wrong._

He put his ear up to the door. At first he heard nothing, but then he heard Maka's voice speak, "So, what's up Tsubaki?"

She sighed again, "Maka... I have something to tell you... Please don't make fun of me."

"Tsubaki," Maka almost laughed, "I wouldn't make fun of you, you know that."

"Right," Tsubaki nodded with another shy smile, "Just... please don't tell anyone... Especially Black*Star."

_Me?_ he asked himself in thought, _What the heck is she hiding?_

"Of course Tsubaki, I won't tell anyone," Maka replied.

"Ok... well... I.." Tsubaki started, but she was interrupted by a loud shout from the hallway.

"Hold on," Maka frowned as she walked up to the door. When she swung it open, no one was there. She looked down the hallway, but failed to find even the slightest bit of proof that someone was there. Eventually, she closed the door.

Black*Star quietly came down from the ceiling and cursed in his mind at his toe that he stubbed. He wanted to yell at it for almost giving him away, but he knew he had to be as quiet as possible. He'd yell at it later. Black*Star, again, put his ear up to the door to listen.

"Ok, coast is clear, go ahead Tsubaki," Maka said as she sat back down next to her best friend.

Tsubaki nodded and then stared at the ground, deep in thouht. She wasn't exactly sure how to tell Maka her feelings. After a long time of concentration, Tsubaki couldn't hold it in anymore, and she blurted out, "I like Black*Star!"

Maka's eyes widened, but she wasn't too surprised. In fact, Maka smiled at Tsubaki and pulled her into a hug.

Black*Star, in hearing this, fell backwards and almost forgot to breath. Hearing footsteps coming to the door his eyes shot open, and he bolted to his room. Maka, again, surveyed the hallway and found nothing. After shutting the door, Maka leapt over to Tsubaki, just like how her father would leap to her, and hugged her tightly screaming, "I knew it! I knew it!"

After realizing what she just did, Maka face-palmed herself and said, "Oh no... I'm becoming like my Papa..."

Tsubaki let out a quiet, shy laugh while Maka's eyes returned to her best friend.

"Tsubaki! You like _Black*Star!_" she whispered loudly.

"Please don't tell anyone," Tsubaki replied.

"Now all we need is a plan, and I know just what it is," Maka smirked.

"Wait... what?" Tsubaki looked at her friend as she dialed a number on her phone, "Who are you calling Maka?"

"A friend," Maka grinned.

"Um, hello?" It was Kid's voice who answered the phone.

"Hey Kid, you're gonna host a party tonight at your house, ok?"

"Uh... ok... ?" Kid replied.

"Good," Maka said right before she hung up.

"Maka, what're you planning?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka smirked again, "You'll see... Come on, we're going shopping!" Maka grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

**~~~ Meanwhile in Black*star's room ~~~**

Black*Star heard the door shut loudly. The house was basically empty. He couldn't move. He could barely even think. His heart was beating to fast for him to catch up.

"What am I doing?!" he asked himself loudly, "So what if Tsubaki likes me? Who cares? All I gotta do is let her down easy."

Satisfied with his plan, his heart rate lowered, and he went into the empty kitchen and chugged down a bottle of Gatorade.

Then, this thought came into his mind: _How the h*ll am I supposed to do this? _

He walked back to his room, and, stroking his chin, he started practicing what he would say to Tsubaki when she got back.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Tsubaki, listen, we're just friends, ok? Nothing more... just, you need to listen to me, ok, 'cause whatever I say makes sense. It's not personal, it's just... umm... Uh... d*mn this is hard!"

Just then he heard the front door swing open. He immediately quieted himself and listened as the girls giggled and walked back into Tsubaki's room.

"Tsubaki, you look great!" Maka exclaimed as Tsubaki put on the dress she bought. Maka put on hers, and they both walked out into the living room together. Then, Tsubaki's face looked worried.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"It's just... Black*star's been really quiet. I hope he's ok." she replied.

All of a sudden, Black*Star's door opened, and he strolled out into the room with his eyes closed shouting, "DON'T WORRY YOUR GOD IS HERE!" He was perfectly fine, that is, until he opened his eyes and saw Tsubaki in her new dress. It was a black, satin, sparkly, long, skin-tight dress that parted at her knees. It also had black, see-through sleeves. Her hair was down and it reached down to her waist. His heart almost stopped again.

"Black*Star? ..." Tsubaki said with a concerned look on her face.

"Ts- Tsubaki..." he stuttered. Maka smirked and thought to herself, _looks like my plan was a success._

"Did you wanna tell me something?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uh... Uhm... Y- yeah," he stuttered, swallowed, and continued, "I... wanted to say... that... you should listen... to my personality, because it makes sense... and personally, it's... not personal... I mean... but we're just friends! And you're my partner.. and... um... it's not... easy... well it is, because.. I'm a god... and... uhh..."

"Black*star," Tsubaki tried not to laugh, "Are you alright. You aren't making any sense."

"Uh... yeah... It's fine... I mean, I'm fine," he replied. _Oh crap, this isn't going as planned. I gotta pull it together... but she's just so beautiful... Maybe, maybe I do like her... ? CRAP_

"Well, we're going to the party," Maka said, "Come on Tsubaki."

"Wait! What party?!" Black*Star shouted, sounding like himself again.

"Kid's party," Maka answered, "weren't you invited?"

"Kid's gonna pay for not inviting ME!" Black*star yelled, stomping to the door, but right as he was about to leave, he was stopped in his tracks by Tsubaki's gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Black*Star, you can come too," she said.

"Yeah, but you gotta wear a suit," Maka said.

"Fine. I'll be back," he said as he stomped into his room.

The girls both giggled as he got dressed. When he came out, he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. "Ok, let's go."

**~~~ At the dance ~~~**

Maka left to be with Soul and the others. Tsubaki quietly followed Black*Star over to the food table. He was about to shovel it all in when suddenly, he involuntarily asked Tsubaki if she'd like a piece.

"That's ok," she smiled, "I'm not hungry."

"Ok," he said as he went back to eating.

"Maka," Kid called out, "Why did you have me throw a party? What's it for?"

"Tsubaki needed some help, that's all," she replied.

"With what?" he asked.

Maka pointed over to Black*star.

"You mean, she likes..." Kid started, but Maka finished his sentence, "Yup. Black*Star. I saw it coming though."

"Ok, so what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Just put on a slow song," Maka replied.

"But this isn't even a prom party or whatever," he said.

"Yeah, I know... Wait, you only invited us?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure who I was supposed to invite, so I invited you guys," Kid replied.

"Oh, well... Liz do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Me? I'd say either truth or dare, or lock them in a closet, or both," Liz replied.

Both Kid's and Maka's eyes widened.

"What? It'll work, trust me," she said.

Maka sighed, "alright... fine..."

Everyone sat in the middle of the floor, everyone being Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star. Liz started it, "Maka, truth or dare."

"Truth," she replied.

"You would," Soul smirked.

"MAKA CHOP!" she said as Soul fell to the ground.

"Alright, truth it is," Liz said as she stroked her chin, "Who do you like?"

"What? Liz!" Maka shouted.

"Just tell us!" Liz pleaded.

"Nobody," Maka said.

"I find that hard to believe," Liz replied.

Maka winked at her, and Liz nodded.

"Ok, Patty truth or dare," Maka said.

"DARE!" Patty shouted.

"I dare you, to... Umm..." Maka said, "jump off the roof!"

"OK!" Patty shouted as she went outside.

"OFF THE ROOF?!" Soul and Black*Star shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY MAKA?!"

"No, it's Patty, she'll be fine," Maka pouted.

Patty jumped off the roof and ran back inside in a record time. Everyone had shocked faces on except for Maka, Kid, and Liz who all knew this was perfectly normal for Patty.

"Alright Patty, _your_ turn," Liz smirked.

"Ok," she smirked back, "Black*Star, truth or dare!"

"Dare," he replied.

"Hmmm... I dare you..."

"Uh huh?"

"To take Tsubaki's hand..."

"Yeah?"

"And run into the closet..."

"Where is this going?" Black*Star started to sweat a little.

"AND STAY THERE THE WHOLE NIGHT!" Patty shouted.

"WHAT?" Black*Star yelled.

"It's a dare, you have to do it! Don't be a chicken!" Patty laughed.

"Serious?" Black*Star looked at everyone, who either gave him a smirk or a nod. Then he looked at Tsubaki, who had a confused look on her face too.

Just then, Patty grabbed both of them and shoved them into the closet saying, "IN YOU GO!" She closed and locked it from the outside.

"Aight, so we did it," Soul said.

"Yup," Maka replied.

"Wait... Maka, who exactly _do _you like? Just curious," Kid said.

"I told you, ... nobody..." Maka replied.

**~~~ in the closet ~~~**

"So... umm... Now what?" Black*Star asked.

Tsubaki shrugged.

"I umm... really like your dress," he said.

"Thanks Black*Star," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"No problem... I just wish I'd seen it sooner," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because then I would've realized it sooner," he replied.

"Realized what?" she asked.

"That... I love you... Tsubaki..." he confessed.

Blush spread across her face as she pulled him into a hug, "I love you too Black*Star."

They ended up falling asleep in there with Tsubaki on top of him, her head on his chest. When they woke in the morning, the closet door was already open. They looked at each other, and in an instant, they knew there would be photos of them all over the internet. They had a long day ahead of them.

FIN.

* * *

**_MusicMaker87: Ok, I admit, that wasn't really a short story, but I do hope it was good! Sorry if I made it too long! Thanks for reading :)_**

**_~MusicMaker87 :3_**


	6. Epi 6 SoMa

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been doing a lot of homework and studying and other stuff so I haven't had much time to update many of my stories. I hope you guys like this one though!**_

_**This is a SoMa!**_

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Black*Star will be even louder than he already is. (Not sure if that's possible haha)**

* * *

**Epi. 6: Maka's Soul**

* * *

**Maka and Soul's appartment ~~~ Maka's room ~~~ Normal POV_**

It was late at night, and everyone in the apartment was fast asleep, that is, until the sound of thunder made Maka jolt awake. Eyes flashing and ready for an attack, Maka was already on her feet, only to find her empty room. Her eyes trailed from the ground to the window, where she saw a flash of lightning.

"Phew," Maka wiped the sweat off her forehead as she sat back down on her bed pretzel-legged. She looked down at her comforter in deep concentration. She remembered what Stein told her three days ago, and now, she thought, would be a good time to try it.

**Flashback ~~~ Three days ago ~~~ After class ~~~ Normal POV_**

_The bell rang, and the crowd of students piled up and shuffled through the door. Maka was still packing away her books when she heard professor Stein call her name. After packing away the last of her books, she walked over to him obediently._

_"Maka, I need to talk to you about your soul," he said._

_"What about it professor Stein? Is something wrong?" she asked._

_"No, nothings wrong," he replied._

_"Oh good, so then why did you need to speak to me?" she asked._

_"Simply because I needed to ask you if you've ever connected with your soul before," he said._

_Maka was silent for a moment, thinking over what he said, and replied, "What do you mean?"_

_"Have you ever been inside your own soul before?" he asked._

_"Well, I... My soul visited Soul's soul once, but... professor, I don't understand," she replied._

_"What did Soul's soul look like?" Stein asked._

_"Well... It had a checkered floor, and there was a stand with a record player on it... and there was a big piano in the center of it, but that's all I can remember," she said._

_"Good. I want you to meditate, Maka, and only meditate on his soul. Together, the weapon and the meister are one. Do you understand?" he asked._

_"Yes sir," Maka replied._

_"Good, now go on," Stein said, "I have some business to attend to."_

_"Ok, bye professor Stein!" Maka waved and left the room._

* * *

**~~~ End of flashback ~~~**

"Soul's soul..." Maka said as she tried to remember exactly what his soul looked like, but all she could think about was him. "Why is this so hard? All my other lessons are way easier than this! I should be able to do it just as easy!"

Her facial expression went from frustrated to upset in a matter of seconds, as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"All I can think about is him... Does he ever think of me? No. He doesn't. He doesn't care!" she cried.

All of a sudden, her door opened. She looked up to find a shirtless Soul, squinting his eyes and scratching the back of his head.

"Maka, what's wrong? You're so loud," he said.

"Sorry for waking you," she pouted as she looked back down at the bed.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to her, "you didn't even answer my question. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she said.

"Yeah, well neither can I if you keep crying like this. Just tell me why Maka," he replied.

"I- I can't remember what your soul looks like! Every time I try to think of it I end up thinking of you instead!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your _soul, _Soul, what does it look like?" she asked.

"Why are you tryin' to remember what my soul looks like? Besides, how could you forget?" he asked.

"Professor Stein told me to meditate on what the inside of your soul looks like... he thinks it could trigger something, and then I could see what my soul looks like," she explained.

Soul's brows furrowed as he said, "That makes no sense."

"Just tell me," she said, looking up into his crimson eyes. Then, realizing that they were face to face, she blushed and pulled herself back to sit on her heels. "Please."

"Alright fine, but when I'm done, you gotta stop crying ok? It's not cool," he said.

She nodded. Then he took her hands into his.

"Soul, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Just trust me Maka," he said.

Her brows furrowed as he whispered something to himself. It was something on the lines of "soul" and "resonance." Her eyes widened. Wind came out of no where, and their hair began to flow in it. Soul smirked; his eyes were closed. Maka's widened eyes slowly started to close on their own, and then there was a flash of light.

Maka opened her eyes. Soul was gone.

"What?" she asked herself, "A library?"

She got up off the floor and looked around. Surrounding her were more than thousands of rows of bookshelves, with over millions of books. Maka had never seen so many books in one place in her life.

"Is this... my soul?" she asked herself again as she walked over to one of the bookshelves. She surveyed them closely and cautiously pulled off a red-colored book from one of the shelves. "No title? That's strange."

She opened and flipped through it. "No words either..." She closed the book and put it back in its rightful place. Then she heard a voice call her name: "Hey! Over here!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Maka asked, trying to find the mystery person.

"You wanna read something, right? Over here! Hurry before the door closes!" the voice called again. She followed the sound of the voice and it led her to a hallway. At the end of it was a dark red door. It was open.

"Are you there?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I'm inside the room. C'mon hurry," the voice said.

"Ok," Maka replied. She ran down the long hallway that seemed to get longer with ever step she took. The door started to close. Maka ran faster and faster. When she finally reached the door, it was almost closed, but she put her foot in the way of it and stopped it from closing. She reached for the handle and pulled it slowly, and, walking inside, she saw even more rows of bookshelves.

Then she saw Soul.

"You finally made it," he said, leaning against one of the shelves.

"Soul? But... how... ?" she asked.

"The weapon and the meister are two in one, that's how I'm here Maka. This is your soul. Jeez, I thought you would've known this stuff Maka," Soul slightly laughed.

"Maka chop!" Maka shouted, chopping his head.

"Agh!" Soul shouted, "That even hurts in _here,_" he complained, rubbing his head.

She smirked, "Are these books empty too?"

"No," he said, "In fact, I was just reading one a few minutes ago."

"What? You were?" she asked, "What was it about?"

"It was your thoughts," he said.

"Wh- what? My thoughts are in a book?" she asked.

"Yeah, all of them. There's a whole series," he laughed.

"You... you read my thoughts?!" she shouted, blushing from embarrassment.

"Yup," he said.

"MAKA CHOP!" This time, her chop was even more painful than the one before it. Soul fell to the ground, cowering in pain, while Maka picked up the book he was reading. She read through them:

_Thoughts of today ~ Maka Albarn_

_~Black*Star is such an idiot._

_~ I wish Soul was here to see this!_

_~ Oh crap, my papa!_

_~ Wonder what I should make for dinner... Maybe I should ask Soul?_

_~ Soul _would _want chicken._

_~ This book is so good! I wish it could be real... Like Soul and I... What am I thinking?_

_~ Soul... how do I tell you? Hmm..._

_~ I should probably go to bed now..._

_~ ZZZ_

_~ Oh crap! What was that?! Oh... It was just thunder... Heheh..._

_~ ... Maybe I should do what professor Stein said I should do... meditate..._

_~ Soul..._

_~ Why can't I do it?! Why is Soul the only one I can think about? I bet he doesn't even think about me!_

_~ This is so frustrating!_

_~ Soul? What's he doing in here_

_..._

Maka stopped there, and, shutting the book, she walked over to Soul, who was already standing, with an irritated blush.

"Did you read _all _of them?" Maka asked, gesturing to the book.

"Uh... well... not all of them, but most of them, why?" he asked.

"Why Soul?" she asked as she sat down and pouted.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't... you don't really think of me, do you?" she asked.

"Uh... I don't understand, you're gonna have to explain more, Maka," he said.

"I mean... you don't... like me... do you?" she asked.

"Of course I like you, you're my partner," he said.

"No, but you don't... love me..." she said.

His eyes widened. A small blush crept on his face. Maka kept staring at the ground. An unexpected hug made Maka shiver and look up to see Soul looking down at her.

"Of course I love you, idiot. It's about time, Maka," he said, "Now I don't have to come up with a cool way to ask you out."

"Wh- what?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"You were being plain hard to get Maka. It was frustrating, but now..." he started, but she finished his sentence, "Now you know..."

"Yeah," he smirked.

"So... does this mean..." she started, but he interrupted her, "I love you, Maka. That's what it means."

She smiled and pulled him closer. Their souls became closer than before. The wind came back and swirled around them. Everything disappeared.

Both of them opened their eyes. They were back in Maka's room. Their hands were still closed together. Maka looked down at their hands and then back at him. He smirked and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, Soul."

"Love you too."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Meow? You like? I hope so... It was kinda fluffy... heheh... oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more where that came from! Thanks for reading! **

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	7. Epi 7 KiLiz

**_MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I'm keeping track of three other major fanfics, and on top of that I had school. BUT now it's summer, so that means more time to type! :D BY THE WAY: I am now taking suggestions for these short stories! If you have a good suggestion that you'd like to make, please leave it in a review!_ **

**No, I don't do lemons. Sorry... :P**

**This is a KiLiz!**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I will jump off a building and on to a giant flying squirrel that will take me to Paris where I will dance with cactus men. (I don't know I'm just being random XP)**

* * *

**Epi. 7: Asymmetrical Rain**

* * *

**In Death the Kid's Manor ~~~ Normal POV_**

A loud booming sound was heard throughout death city, and Liz was no where to be found. Kid came out of the kitchen wearing a white polo and black slacks. He looked around, and then out the window.

"It's rather quiet, for once," he said as he walked over to the couch, "even with the rain."

The thunder sounded again. Suddenly, Kid saw Patty skip down the stairs and on to the couch.

"Hey Kid," she said, "Where's Liz?"

"What? How do you not know where she is?!" Kid asked, "This can't be happening! Now if there's a kishin, how can I-"

Patty suddenly interrupted him with laughter, "Kid! Relax, we'll be fine! Besides, we just defeated Asura two weeks ago."

"It feels like it was yesterday," he muttered to himself as Patty turned on the TV and began to laugh again.

The rain kept pouring down on to the house. Kid was trying to think of symmetrical things, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about where Liz was. Not only was it asymmetrical without her, but he also really cared for her. They'd grown a lot closer over the years, ever since that day. Kid could almost laugh at the fact that she was trying to steal from him when he gave her the offer to be his weapon, along with Patty.

Unconsciously, Kid smiled and blushed.

"Um, Kid, are you ok?" Patty asked, "Your face is all red!"

"Huh, what?" Kid asked as he was woken from his day dream.

Patty laughed hysterically.

"I'm going to find Liz," Kid said.

"Ok," Patty replied.

The sounds of the TV soon disappeared as Kid climbed the stairs and up to the hall way where Liz and Patty's rooms were. He grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it. When the door opened, Kid saw something he thought he'd never see.

"Liz has a diary?" Kid asked himself out loud as he picked it up off the floor. Then he looked around the room. No sight of Liz anywhere. His eyes automatically turned back to the diary in his hands.

_I shouldn't... It belongs to Liz.. I know I'd hate it if she went through my d- notebook... of.. symmetricality! yeah... _Kid thought to himself, _but still..._

Kid began to sweat as he fought away the urge to open it. He was just about to put it down when his mind immediately changed. He brought the small book over to her bed. He sat down next to a lump of blankets and opened it.

_It's... unlocked? _Kid asked himself in thought.

He opened it up to the first page.

_My diary? I guess? _

_Ok Dear Diary,_

_This is all Patty's fault. If she didn't force me to buy this_

_then I wouldn't be writing in this book in the _

_first place... She just asked me who I liked out _

_of the three guys in Spartoi. Well, obviously _

_not Black*Star... Surprisingly not Soul either.._

_Ok maybe I used to have a TINY crush on him, but _

_I don't think he's the one... And then there's Kid._

_He and I have gotten closer over the years... and.. _

_well... if I really HAD to, I guess I'd pick him. But _

_that's ridiculous anyway. It's pointless to love _

_someone who probably doesn't love you back, _

_so I try not to think about it. Well, whatever. _

_ ~ Liz_

Kid was about to pass out symmetrically when he felt something move underneath him. He automatically threw the book on the ground and jumped off the bed.

"Is someone there?" Kid asked.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" he asked again.

Before the lump of blankets could answer him, a loud thundering noise came from the sky, making whatever was in the blankets jump and scream.

Kid blushed, "L - Liz? You were in here the whole time?"

"Kid? When the heck did you get in here?" she asked, not coming out of the pile of blankets.

"I uhh... uhh.. umm.." Kid stuttered.

When she finally came out of the blankets, Kid almost fell backwards. She was wearing only a tank top and boy shorts. _(A/N type of underwear)._

"L- L- Liz," Kid stuttered. It was suddenly hot in the room.

"Kid, what's my diary doing on the floor?" Liz asked.

Kid was literally about to pass out.

"Did... you... read my diary?!" Liz shouted.

"Uhh mmm..." Kid was almost speechless.

"Oh crap... I'm sorry Kid, I know it's ridiculous... Just forget about it ok?" she said.

"Forget about it?" Kid asked, "I... I don't think I can..."

"Please, just try... I really didn't mean to-" Liz started, but Kid interrupted her, "No Liz... I don't want to forget." He walked over to the bed, looking more confident than before.

"Kid?" Liz asked, "Are you ok?"

"So, my Liz has a crush on me?" Kid smirked.

"_Your _Liz?" she asked.

Kid chuckled and came closer.

"You are _my _weapon, aren't you?" Kid asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Then you are mine," he said as he got even closer, almost centimeters apart.

"K- Kid?" Liz stuttered.

Kid's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Mine." he whispered as he met her lips. Liz melted into the kiss. Both felt like nothing could ever separate them, that is, until the thunder sounded again, making Liz jump out of the kiss.

"Looks like someone's afraid of a little storm," Kid smirked.

Liz pouted, "Well at least I don't obsess about how the rain doesn't fall symmetrically."

Kid's eye suddenly twitched.

"Oh great," she said.

Kid shook his head and looked at her sternly. Suddenly, he fell back with a nose bleed.

Liz's brows furrowed, "Uhh, Kid?"

"Liz! You're perfect!" Kid shouted.

"Um, thanks?" she said.

He came back up and pulled her into a hug. Thunder sounded for the fifth time in this story. _(a/N I think)_

"I'll stay here with you if you want, Liz," Kid said.

"I'd like that," she smirked.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

"One more thing," Kid said as he held her close to him.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You're my girlfriend," Kid stated.

"You're not even gonna ask me?" she asked.

"I don't have to, I already know the answer," he smirked.

Liz rested her head on his chest and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: I hope you guys liked it... I know it wasn't that great, but whatever! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHAT THE NEXT EPISODE SHOULD BE! Thanks!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	8. Epi 8 SoMa

**_MusicMaker87: Hello, my fellow fans :3 Today, I will be making a comedy - love story. :D ENJOY! Don't forget to leave suggestions in the reviews!_**

**_This is a SoMa! Suggested by Foxsoul._**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, bunny sharks will exist.**

* * *

**Epi. 8: Chocolate Strawberries**

* * *

**Maka and Soul's Apartment ~~~ Normal POV_**

Soul and Maka had been together for a year now. Soul can still remember how it happened. He was more nervous than he thought he would be, and it wasn't cool. BUT, he had guts, and he asked her a week after they killed the kishin Asura. That day, he found out that she'd always had feelings for him, but she was too shy to show them. He could only smirk at the memory as he sipped his coffee.

He was in the small kitchen area, while Maka was still asleep. Blair had left for work early, so it was just him and Maka.

His eyes trailed around the kitchen, and then they suddenly stopped at a certain point. It was a small, heart-shaped box on the edge of the counter. He walked over to it and opened it.

"Chocolate strawberries?" he asked himself.

Soul had always been told by his family and friends, (except for Maka, Tsubaki, and surprisingly, Black*Star, who said that because it had fruit in it, he didn't need it because it wasn't godly enough for him) that chocolate strawberries were amazing, but he'd never tried them before. Curiously, he took one out of the box and held it in front of him. He sniffed it first, shrugged, and then took a bite. The sensationally sweet taste filled his mouth as he chewed and swallowed.

"Damn these are good," he said to himself, "I should show Maka."

Suddenly, Maka appeared in the doorway. She looked a little tired as she passed Soul and entered the living room without any words. Soul's brows furrowed.

He grabbed the box and entered the living room. Soul sat down next to Maka, who was flipping through the channels, trying to find a good show to watch.

"Maka," Soul said.

"Hmm..." Maka replied.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said again.

"What," Maka said.

He grabbed a strawberry from the box and dangled it in front of her face.

"Soul! Stop I'm trying to find a show!" Maka complained.

"Maka, it's not cool to yell at your partner ya know," Soul smirked as he sat on top of her, dangling the strawberry in her face again.

"Can you please move?" She asked, her voice full of annoyance.

"Only if you take a bite of this," he said.

"No way!" Maka shouted.

"Come on Maka, it's really good, trust me," he said.

"No, get that thing outta my face!" she screamed as she tried to break free.

"I don't get it, what's so wrong about a chocolate strawberry?" he asked as he leaned in and let her take a whiff of it.

"I- I don't like strawberries, ok?" Maka muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"What? How?" Soul asked.

"I just don't, now leave me alone," she said.

"Nope, you have to try this. Trust me, you'll like it," Soul smirked.

Maka shook her head; her mouth was firmly closed.

He put the strawberry on her mouth. Maka tried to struggle to get free, but she couldn't.

"Come on Maka, just open your mouth!" Soul shouted.

Maka shook her head again.

Soul was just about to say something when their door swung open. Both Maka and Soul stared at the doorway.

"HEY GUYS! Uh... whatcha doin'?" a loud voice shouted.

It was Black*Star.

"Uhh... nothing," Soul said as he got off of Maka.

"Is that a chocolate strawberry?" Black*Star asked.

"Um... yeah... but-" Soul started, but was interrupted by Black*Star, "Let me see that!" Black*star grabbed the strawberry from Soul's hand and ate it.

"THIS IS GOOD!" he shouted, and then he grabbed the box and started wolfing them down.

"Wait, Black*Star! Maka still hasn't had one!" Soul shouted. Black*Star stopped and stared at Maka with an evil smirk.

Maka's sweat dropped. She was about to make a run for it when Black*Star tackled her to the couch and held her down. She began to squirm.

"Now open up," Black*Star said.

She shook her head.

"I got this," Soul smirked. He bent down and found her ticklish spot. He kept tickling her until her mouth was open and the house filled with laughter.

Soul shoved the chocolate strawberry into Maka's wide-open mouth. She was just about to spit it out when the deliciously sweet taste filled her taste buds with an amazing flavor. Maka's eyes widened. She chewed and swallowed it. Black*Star got off of her and both he and Soul smirked.

"Well?" Soul asked.

She nodded and took the box out of Black*Star's hand.

"HEY!" Black*Star shouted as she began to eat them. Black*Star and Soul grabbed as many strawberries as they could from the box while Maka chowed down.

The box was soon empty.

"I... love... strawberries..." Maka said.

Black*Star laughed loudly, "You should've seen the look on your face when I tackled you to the couch!"

Maka pouted, "I bet I could tackle you to the couch, strangle you, and get the same face out of you."

Black*Star laughed even louder, "Ha! Yeah right!"

Maka was about to push him off the couch when Soul touched her shoulder.

"WELL, I gotta go, see ya guys later!" Black*Star shouted as he left the building.

Later on that night, Blair came back from work. When she went over to the counter, she found that _her _chocolate strawberries that_ she _paid for were missing. She immediately blamed Soul.

"SOUULLLL KUUUUN!" she shouted as she stomped to his room.

Soul heard it through his loud-playing music and knew he was in trouble.

Blair busted the door down and shouted, "WHERE ARE MY CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES!"

_They were hers?_ Soul asked himself in thought as he stuttered, "Uhhh... umm.. ehh.."

Blair growled and jumped on to her floating pumpkin. Sweat began to form on Soul's forehead.

"PUM PUM PUM, PUM PUM PUMPKIN CANNON!" Blair shouted.

There was a loud booming sound, and Soul's room was destroyed.

In the end, the repair man was called, and Soul ended up in the hospital for a week. :3 _(A/N Maka was with him in the hospital for the whole time)._

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Yupp... Comedy. Funny. Hahaha. Ok, so yeah, hope you enjoyed it, and please leave reviews on what you'd suggest for me to write about next! Thanks to Foxsoul for this suggestion: "More Soma!" I did. I made another Soma :3 and there will be more to come! Thanks to everyone who suggests!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	9. Epi 9 AzuDeath

_**MusicMaker87: Hello... Ok, this one is gonna be a little weird because I've never read, nor have I written, anything like this before. BUT I'M UP FOR THE CHALLENGE! I apologize if it isn't good enough, but I'm gonna give it a try.**_

_**This is an AzuDeath. Or a Lorsa. Either way it's Azusa x Lord Death. Suggested by Redeyesofhell. **_

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll stop eating French fries (which will NEVER HAPPEN!)**

* * *

**Epi. 9: What's under the mask?**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Miss Marie and Lord Death were sitting in the Death room, chatting and sipping on coffee. Azusa had just gotten the files that Lord Death asked her for and was heading down the long hallway to the Death room.

When Azusa reached the doorway, she immediately stopped when she heard Marie's laughter.

"So," Marie said, "Father's day is coming up right?"

Lord Death nodded, "Yes, yes it is. I wonder what Kiddo will get me!"

Marie giggled, "And... what about Mrs. Shinigami?"

Lord Death froze.

"Huh? What's wrong Lord Death?" Marie asked.

"It. It's nothing... Just... She's ... gone," Lord Death said.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that." Marie said.

"It's ok! At least I got Kiddo!" Lord Death sprung back up to his happy mood.

Azusa felt sorry for Lord Death. Then she thought to herself, _it's been a while since I've ever thought of love... It seems so impossible for me. _She looked at Lord Death and continued to think, _I wonder what's under that mask of his._

Her heart fluttered at the thought of that. She immediately shook it off and walked in.

"Lord Death," she said, "I've got the files you wanted me to get."

"Ah! Thank you Azusa! You really do come in handy!" Lord Death said.

She nodded with a smile.

Azusa was just about to leave when Marie called her over, "Hey Azusa! You wanna join us? We're talking about father's day!"

"Um... No thanks," Azusa said firmly.

Marie pouted and walked over there. She then grabbed Azusa and started pushing her to the little table while she whispered in her ear: "Listen Azusa, if you really have feelings for him, then you're gonna have to get comfortable with him."

Azusa's eyes widened in her glasses as she whispered back, "What? I don't have ... _feelings _for Lord Death. That's absurd! What made you think that?"

"It's written all over your face," Marie smiled, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

_No, she really doesn't, _Azusa thought to herself as she was put into a chair.

"Coffee?" Lord Death asked.

"Sure, thanks," Azusa said firmly.

Suddenly, Marie caught Azusa's attention with random hand movements. Azusa just stared at her, while Lord Death pretended not to notice. Azusa's brows furrowed when Marie worded the words "Chill out" with her mouth.

Unfortunately, Azusa didn't get the jest and continued to act like she was a military officer, which she kind of was, considering she's a Death-Scythe.

"Sooo," Marie said, "Do you have any plans for Father's day, Azusa?"

"No, why would I?" Azusa replied.

"What? Well don't you have a father?" Marie asked.

"No.. he died a while ago," Azusa answered.

"Oh... how about a boyfriend? Or a husband?" Marie suggested, but Azusa just shook her head no again.

Marie put two fingers to the side of her head as she thought to herself, _Oh no... this is a disaster!_

"Well, you can hang out with me and Kid if you'd like, Azusa," Lord Death suggested.

"Me? Really?" Azusa asked.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Lord Death shouted.

"Well, ok," Azusa smiled. Suddenly, the bells rang, and Azusa and Marie remembered they had to be at places, so they left.

Marie headed to her class while Azusa went to her head quarters for an important meeting. Everything seemed to be back to normal, like the conversation never happened. Azusa went right back to being strict and Marie went back to being a teacher.

_MEOW meow MEOW meow MEOW meow MEOW meow MEOW meow MEOW meow MEOW_

**Father's day ~~~ Normal POV_**

Azusa was the first one in the Death room that day. She was greeted warmly by Lord Death, and took a seat.

"So, where's Kid?" she asked.

"He should be here soon, I hope. He's always busy with his OCD..." Lord Death said.

"Oh, I see.." she said.

There was a silence.

"More coffee?" Lord Death asked.

"Sure, thanks," she said, holding out her cup.

"You know, since were not in a meeting or anything, you can loosen up a bit," Lord Death suggested.

"Oh, ok..." Azusa said nervously.

There was another silence.

"I'm... sorry." Azusa said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Lord Death tilted his head.

"My hair's all messy, and I didn't have time for a shower... and-" she started, but Lord Death interrupted her, "You're beautiful, Azusa..." He said this in his real voice, making Azusa blush. His hand reached over and touched hers.

Lord Death's mask had blush on it, making Azusa wonder how he was doing that.

Suddenly she asked, "Lord Death? What's under your mask?"

Lord Death pulled away and looked away.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Azusa asked, "I'm sorry... you don't have to tell me.. I was just curious."

Azusa was about to say something else when Lord Death slowly took off his mask, revealing his face. Azusa's heart pounded. He was even more handsome than she thought he was. He kind of looked like an older version of Death the Kid, only more masculine and strong.

"I know... I'm not beautiful like you!" he said in his funny voice after he put his mask back on.

"No, Lord Death, you're even more than that..." Azusa said as she held out her right arm.

He grabbed it with his. Their other arms weren't on the table. They leaned in closer. Suddenly, they heard footsteps inside the room.

It was Kid.

Kid's face looked so confused, that he thought he might pass out. _(A/N he being Death the Kid and he being Death the Kid)_

Suddenly, Azusa's arm fell back on the table because Lord Death pushed it down.

"I win!" Lord Death shouted.

"Huh?" Azusa whispered.

"Thanks Kiddo! You distracted her," Lord Death said as he looked back at her.

_My father... and Azusa... were arm wrestling? _Kid asked himself in thought.

Kid walked over and took a seat.

"So, Azusa, what are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"Lord Death invited me to celebrate father's day with you because I don't have a father," Azusa stated.

"Ah, I see," Kid said as he looked at his father with his brows furrowed.

"Well, let's PARTY!" Lord Death shouted.

For the rest of the day, they partied and enjoyed themselves. Though Kid didn't exactly agree with Azusa coming along, he grew to like her. After Kid left to go home, Azusa confessed her feelings for Lord Death.

Lord Death laughed, "I already knew!"

"Wh- WHAT?" Azusa asked.

"Marie told me everything," Lord Death explained.

"Oh, I should've known," Azusa said.

"Azusa," Lord Death said as he touched her face with his gentle fingers, "I do love you."

Azusa blushed, "Y- you do?"

"Yes, I do," Lord Death said.

There was another silence between the two before Azusa was pulled into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Lord Death and said, "I love you too."

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Honestly, I think I did pretty good. I hope you enjoyed it, :3 More stories to come! **

**Again, this was suggested by Redeyesofhell. :3 Thanks for your suggestion!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	10. Epi 10 TsuKid

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Episode TEN! This one is pretty fluffy, so just warning you, hehe.**_

_**This is a TsuKid! Also suggested by Redeyesofhell**_

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I will own a giant pet snail named chuck. **

* * *

**Epi. 10: Need a Partner?**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Kid walked down the long hallway inside the DWMA. When he reached the board of missions, he found none that he would enjoy. Again, he'd have to go home without a thing to do.

Suddenly, just as Kid was about to leave again, someone bumped into him from behind.

Kid turned around. It was Tsubaki.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kid, I didn't see you there.." she apologized.

"It's alright," Kid replied. His eyes trailed up and down her body. She seemed almost so perfect, except for the star on the right side of her top. His eye twitched.

"Um, Kid, are you alright?" she asked.

"What? I'm fine... It was nothing," he said.

Tsubaki turned to look at the board, and then she noticed something. She leaned in closer and saw that Black*Star had already signed himself and her up for a mission.

"Oh no," she said quietly.

"What is it?" Kid asked.

"It's Black*Star," she said.

"What did he do?" Kid asked, sounding a little more urgent.

"He signed us up for a mission, but he's in the hospital right now," she said.

Kid looked completely confused as he asked, "Black*Star's in the hospital? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, he broke a few bones... but they won't let me in to see him," Tsubaki answered.

"Ah, I see..." Kid said as he stroked his chin.

"I don't know what to do," Tsubaki covered her face.

Kid looked down at her. She was beautiful. He'd hate to see her cry and ruin her perfectly symmetrical face. He had to make a sacrifice. Liz and Patty were out of town, so he'd have to use Tsubaki. There was no other way.

"Tsubaki," Kid said, getting her attention, "I'll come with you... I know it probably won't be symmetrical, but... I'll do it for you."

"Kid, you don't have to... I don't want to burden you," Tsubaki said shyly.

"Tsubaki, it's alright. I want to do it," Kid said, reassuring her.

"But... Can we even match wavelengths?" she asked.

"I'm a shinigami, I'm sure I can match your wavelength," he smirked, holding out his hand.

She reached over and took it with a small smile, and with that, they left for the mission.

* * *

**Still normal POV_**

Kid was on top of the roof with Tsubaki. They were back to back.

"So," Kid said, "There's a kishin meeting with other kishin to plot against the DWMA?"

"Mhm," Tsubaki nodded.

"Alright, let's do this," he said, putting his hands behind his back and holding them out. Tsubaki transformed into her chain-scythe, or kusarigama _(a/N sorry if I spelled that wrong) _and she landed in his hands. Kid felt it. It was symmetrical. He smirked. Their wavelengths matched.

Kid felt Tsubaki's soul. It was calm, willing, and yet strong and faithful. It was beautiful. Tsubaki could feel Kid's soul. It was so powerful, she didn't think she could match with him, but she did. He was amazing.

"Ready Tsubaki?" Kid asked.

His confidence made her feel confident too, and she replied, "Ready!"

"Alright," Kid said. The roof had windows on it, and one of them was open. Kid fell back and jumped in. He was falling upside down, and then he did a symmetrical flip and landed on the table. There was only one problem... Kid had no idea how to use Tsubaki.

"What? Fire!" the head of the table shouted as he shot at Kid with his weapon. Kid dodged it and jumped behind a column.

"Kid what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked as she appeared in the reflection.

"I don't know how to use you," Kid confessed.

"Just feel me, Kid. Believe, you have to try," Tsubaki's words gave Kid more confidence. He jumped out from behind to column and attacked, cutting the kishin down like it was no big deal. Soon enough, he got rid of all of them... except for one.

"Show yourself!" Kid shouted.

The man walked out from behind his cover and clapped slowly.

Kid frowned.

"You're pretty tough, but not enough to beat me!" the man shouted as he transformed into a weapon, falling back and landing in his partner's hand. His partner, however, was huge. Kid got into his fighting stance.

The kishin's weapon was an axe. A big one. Sweat was starting to form on Kid's face, but he kept his stance.

The kishin made the first move, striking his axe down at Kid. Kid dodged it and ran up his axe. He was moving so quickly, Tsubaki almost felt like it was normal. Kid swiped down on the kishin's head, making it scream. Kid fell back and landed on the ground again.

The kishin then struck Kid in his side with his axe, making Kid go flying. Kid coughed up blood.

"Kid!" Tsubaki shouted.

"It's alright Tsubaki, I'm fine..." Kid lied.

"No you aren't," Tsubaki worried, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"Tsubaki!" Kid shouted, "It's alright, but I have a question to ask you..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do.. you think.. you can resonate your soul with mine?" Kid asked.

The kishin started stomping over to them slowly (because he was so big).

"Let's try," Tsubaki said.

"Right." Kid said, standing up.

"Soul resonance!" they both shouted.

Tsubaki suddenly turned into a long, black, double-edged blade. Kid held her in front of him symmetrically, first sideways, then faced it towards the kishin. Black lightning struck behind him as he brought his sword up and then hit down on top of the kishin's head, slicing it clean in half.

Suddenly, Kid fell back. Tsubaki changed back into her human form and knelt by Kid.

"Kid, can you hear me?" she asked as his eyes opened.

Kid smiled, "That was the most fun I've had in a while."

Tsubaki's brows furrowed.

"Well, we did it," she said.

"And all these souls are yours," Kid smirked.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

She hugged him, "Thank you, Kid."

As she hugged him, she didn't want to let go. Kid could smell her hair. He pulled her closer.

"K- Kid?" she stuttered.

"Oh... sorry..." Kid said.

"It's fine," she smiled, laying her head down on his chest.

Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kid? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Kid replied.

Tsubaki blushed, "Would... would you like to go ... eat at the restaurant I saw a couple blocks down?"

Kid smirked, "Sure."

Tsubaki helped Kid up and they walked over to the restaurant. The people inside the restaurant stared at Kid's torn up body, but no one said anything.

Once they got their orders perfect, Kid sat back and relaxed; his eyes closed.

Tsubaki blushed as she looked at him. She'd never really thought about it much before, but now, she realized Kid was fairly attractive. No, really attractive. She shook her head to try and get rid of those thoughts, thinking that he probably doesn't feel the same way.

Once their food arrived, Kid and Tsubaki reached over and accidentally touched hands. They both blushed.

"Sorry," Tsubaki said, looking down.

"It's alright," Kid replied, taking his meal and eating it.

"So..." Tsubaki tried to start a conversation.

"Hm?" Kid looked up at her and smirked, "It's a good thing you saw this place, or I'd probably starve."

Tsubaki laughed quietly, "Yeah. Me too."

After they finished eating and Kid paid, they walked outside.

"That was some battle," Kid said as he looked up to the sky.

Tsubaki nodded, "Yeah."

Kid scratched his arm. There was a silence before he spoke, "Well, it's getting late, we should probably get on Beelzebub."

Tsubaki nodded again, turning into her chain scythe and landing in Kid's hands.

"Hey Kid, would it be alright if you dropped me by the hospital? I'd like to see Black*Star," she said.

"Of course," Kid replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kid and Tsubaki both got off of Beelzebub.

"Thanks Kid," she smiled, "I owe you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he smiled. The night was growing.

They both looked up at the stars.

"Well, I'll see you later," Tsubaki said as she turned around. Kid looked down and bit his lip. Then he ran after her, and before she could get inside he turned her around. Her hands were in his. He stared at her; their eyes were locked. Kid didn't know what else to do, so he leaned in slowly and kissed Tsubaki.

Her eyes widened a little, but then they fluttered closed. Tsubaki leaned into Kid and deepened the kiss. Kid's hands grabbed her waist gently. Tsubaki's arms wrapped around Kid's neck; some of Kid's hair fell in his face, but he didn't care at the moment.

Kid slowly pulled away, his gold eyes stuck on her soft, violet ones. Kid smiled at her, and she smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Tsubaki," Kid confessed as he hugged her back.

"I love you too, Kid," she replied.

She pulled away, still smiling.

"Let me know how Black*Star's doing," Kid said.

Tsubaki nodded. Kid watched her leave before he got on Beelzebub and flew off into the night. He and Tsubaki would have to do another mission together again sometime.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Alright, that was pretty fluffy in the end :) Well, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks again, for the suggestions Redeyesofhell! Remember to leave suggestions in a review, and feel free to read any of my other stories! **

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	11. Epi 11 MaStar

_**MusicMaker87: Hello, my fellow people :3 I hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to review to tell me what to write about next! **_

_**This is a MaStar ~ suggested by PlayMate1964 (Thanks!)**_

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, unemployment will be at 1%**

* * *

**Epi. 11: We Found Love in a Grocery Store**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka walked down the street with her purse in her hand. The sun was low in the sky, and Maka was hurrying to the store to get the groceries for dinner tomorrow.

A breathe of relief escaped her lips as she entered the shop, immediately grabbing a cart and heading towards the vegetable aisle. Along the way, though, she thought she heard a familiar voice. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Black*Star... in the book aisle... reading? Was Maka hallucinating? She rubbed her eyes, only to find that Black*Star was really there, and he was really reading.

His loud laughter filled up the aisle.

_He's probably reading something stupid, _Maka thought to herself as she was about to leave, but something stopped her. It was her curiosity. _What exactly would Black*star read? Was he actually in to reading?_

She shook her head, angry at herself for thinking about it. She figured it wouldn't hurt, so she pushed the cart to the side and began to sneak up on Black*star. He was facing the opposite direction. Maka began to think about what he could possibly be reading: _Is it a game informer? ... Maybe... Please don't tell me it's an underwear magazine for women.. -_-+ _

The thought of that being the reality really pissed her off.

_But, why would he be looking at that in the store? Well, he _is _Black*Star, _she thought to herself as she slowly and quietly made her way even closer to the young meister. When she was finally behind him, she noticed something that shocked her: no pictures.

She was suddenly nervous, realizing that she'd probably seen enough and that maybe Black*Star isn't exactly who she thought he was. She was about to make her way back to her cart when that familiar voice called her back.

"Hey, Maka," he said.

Maka turned around awkwardly.

"Oh, hi... Black*Star," Maka said with a sheepish smile.

"Uh, you ok?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Oh cool," he said as he looked at his book.

_You can do it Maka, just ask him._ She said to herself in thought.

Maka sighed, "Soo... um.. where's Tsubaki?"

"Oh, uh... she's... sick," he said.

"Sick?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, why else would I be here?" Black*Star asked.

Maka looked down at his book. He looked at it too and suddenly hid it behind his back and slid it into his pocket.

"Uhh... It's not what you think. Tsubaki asked me to pick it up for her," he lied, pulling out the other book from his pocket.

"Uh huh," Maka said sarcastically, "Then why were you reading it?"

"Reading it? I wasn't reading it! Gods don't read!" Black*Star said loudly.

"Can I see it?" Maka asked, holding out her hand. He began to sweat. The way she held out her hand, her eyes shining in the store light. Wait, what was he thinking. He shook off his thoughts and handed the book to her.

She looked at the title.

**Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days**

Maka shook her head with a smile. She knew he was lying right from the start. _(A/N: He didn't hand her the book that he was reading :O)_

"I should've known," she laughed.

"Wh- what?" he stuttered. Wait, he stuttered? Maka suddenly found this attractive.

"Tsubaki doesn't read this stuff," Maka smiled, "I know because she's my friend."

"Well, I know her better! I'm her meister AND her friend!" Black*Star shouted.

"Black*Star," Maka said, grabbing his hands, "It's ok if you're into reading. I like reading."

"Yeah, but you're you," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maka pouted.

"Er, nothing!" Black*star said.

"That's what I thought," she replied.

Maka giggled a bit before an awkward silence fell between the two, and then the awkwardness piled on as they both noticed they were still holding hands. Maka pulled away and brushed back her hair.

"Well, I should-" Maka started, but was interrupted when Black*star suddenly kissed her.

Maka pulled away almost immediately.

"B- Black*Star, what're you doing?" she asked.

His eyes widened as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment, "S- sorry... I thought now was the right time..."

Maka stared at him dumbfounded until she broke away from her gaze.

"Maka," Black*Star got her attention, "I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have-"

He was then interrupted by Maka, who kissed him the way he'd kissed her. He kissed back. The kiss lasted longer this time, and was more passionate.

Maka pulled away, "Black*star... what does this mean?"

"It means I love you Maka," Black*Star said in such a low voice that Maka could barely even recognize him. Suddenly, a small book fell out of his pocket. Maka noticed it. It was a romance novel, and she knew it like the back of her hand. Heck, she owned that book. It was no wonder this scene felt so strangely familiar to her, except for the fact that they were in a grocery store and not under a willow tree.

Black*star's face turned slightly pink when she saw it. He became nervous and stuttered, "Uh.. Maka?"

She grabbed the book and smiled.

"Th- that's for-" Black*Star started, but Maka interrupted him, "I know you've been reading it Black*Star. It's ok."

Black*Star was silent.

"I've read this book about a hundred times, so I know it like the back of my hand," she smiled proudly.

"... Maka?" Black*Star got her attention.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Please... don't tell anyone," Black*Star admitted, "It's not very godly to read, if you know what I mean."

"I won't," Maka said, "but just tell me this."

There was a short silence.

"_Do you think we could make us work? You and me? Together?"_ Maka asked, taking the words right out of the book.

Black*star played along, "_Of course. Why else would I be here, with you?"_

Maka smiled, "Then it's official?"

"Wait, you mean it?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Black*star smirked. They walked out of the store together, hand in hand.

"So, how long have you had this crush on me?" Black*star asked as the night grew.

"Oh, shut it," Maka giggled, playfully punching his arm.

Suddenly, Maka stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Black*Star asked.

She face-palmed herself as she said this: "D*mn it Black*Star! You made me forget the groceries!"

"What?" Black*Star asked as she ran back. He followed her closely, "It wasn't my fault you got distracted by my awesome self!"

"Makaaa CHOP!" Maka shouted, chopping him on the head with one of her books that she randomly pulled out of her pocket.

And the story ends with Maka running down the street in the dark towards the grocery store and Black*star trying to catch up to her.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Well, there you go! I made this one cute :3 I'm so proud of myself. Hopefully you liked it too! AND, if you didn't like it, don't worry. There will be plenty more, so you'll surely find at least one that you'll like. Don't forget to leave suggestions in a review! Thanks for all the support!**

**Again, this was suggested by: PlayMate1964 ~~~ Thanks!**

**EPILOGUE:**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Black*star caught up to Maka and helped her shop for the groceries at a quick speed. When they got back to her apartment, he gave her a long kiss goodnight and watched Maka head up the steps before heading back to his house.

Maka entered to the sound of snoring.

"Did Soul stay up for me?" she asked herself out loud as she brought her bags to the kitchen. She smiled. Then she thought of Black*Star.

She and him grew up together in the academy. They used to play under a willow tree near a pond, where several failed attempts made by Black*star to use one single vine to swing into the water made Maka giggle at the memory.

She knew instantly, that's where they'd have their next date.

Maka walked over to the couch and rested Soul's head on a comfy pillow and wrapped him in a blanket before heading back to her room. She leapt on to her bed and stared at the ceiling.

~~~:3

When Black*Star got back to his house, he decided to sneak in from the back. He was almost to his room when he heard a small laugh.

He turned around to see Tsubaki.

"You're supposed to stay in the shadows, not out in the open," she smiled.

"Oh, right," Black*Star scratched the back of his head.

"So, did you get my book?" she asked.

Black*Star face-palmed, "D*mn it, I left it at the store!"

"What? How could you forget?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"It was Maka," Black*star said, "She... distracted me..."

Tsubaki laughed quietly, "It's alright. I'll get it tomorrow. Diary of a wimpy kid won't sell out in one night."

"Haha, yeah," Black*Star laughed, "But you should really get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," she nodded, wiping her nose with a tissue and taking the box to her room.

"Goodnight, Black*Star," she said before going into her room.

"Night, Tsubaki," he replied, going into his room.

He laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He smirked as he thought about Maka. He knew he did the right thing.

They both fell asleep and had good dreams that night.

FIN

* * *

**MusicMaker87: I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! Mraah. Well, good night. **

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	12. Epi 12 GoMa

_**MusicMaker87: This is probably the hardest short love story for Soul Eater I've ever written considering Gopher literally hates Maka's guts, but I'll try. I apologize if this is no good.**_

_**This is a GoMa ~ Suggested by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**_

_**If you have no idea who Gopher is, you can look him up on google. Some info on him, he really hates Maka because her soul is what Noah is focused on killing, but what makes Gopher most angry is simply the fact that Noah is focused more on Maka then on Gopher. Gopher looks up to Noah and wants to make him proud, but Noah tends not to pay much attention to him, causing him to be furious most of the time. I honestly have no idea what happens to Gopher or Noah in the end because I didn't read all of the manga, but I'll try my best.**_

_**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, love will be an easy thing to find.**_

* * *

**Epi. 12: Falling for an Enemy**

* * *

**Setting the scene: So let's say Noah is gone or something happened to him where he couldn't return, and that made Gopher depressed. So, he's wandering the streets without a purpose in life, until he runs into an old enemy, Maka Albarn.**

**Normal POV_**

Gopher paused. He recognized her. It was her. Maka Albarn. She was the one Noah wanted him to kill.

_Oh, if only Noah was still here, _he said to himself in thought.

Maka was only a block away, talking to a silver-haired boy. Suddenly, she pulled out a book from who knows where and hit him in the head with it. Gopher's brows furrowed. Maka pouted.

"Now's my chance to finally show Noah what I can do," Gopher said to himself, "Even... though... he's... not here!"

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, covered his face, and sobbed. Maka took notice and immediately recognized who he was.

"Soul," she said, getting Gopher's attention, "Let's go."

"Yeah," Soul replied. They escaped. Gopher hit himself on top of the head in anger.

"HOW DID I LET THEM GET AWAY?!" Gopher shouted. Then, the idea to follow them popped in his head. He smirked evilly as he dashed in the direction they went. His signature angry look disappeared when he saw Maka, standing on the top step to her apartment looking out at the stars, alone.

His mouth fell open. Then he saw Soul come out and bring her inside. He shook his head and asked himself aloud, "What am I thinking? What the h*ll is wrong with me?!"

He fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Noah! I've failed you yet again!" he screamed to the skies, "But don't worry, I'll try again! I'll do it for you Noah, just you wait!"

**~~~The Next Day~~~Normal POV_**

"I'll get that flat-chested b*stard this time!" he said to himself as he hid behind a brick wall. They were in a market. Maka and Soul were looking for good deals, so Gopher had the idea that they wouldn't be on alert. Unfortunately, he was dead wrong.

Maka suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What's up Maka?" Soul asked.

"I sense... A soul... It feels familiar," she said.

_Oh crap, I forgot! She's able to sense souls! _he said to himself in thought.

"D*MN IIIIIITTT!" Gopher yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran away. Maka and Soul turned and watched him run with big question mark signs on their heads. They just shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing.

Gopher ended up crying in an alley way. There was a black cat who sat there and watched him cry.

He looked over to the cat and asked, "What? Are you disappointed in me too?"

"Why should I be disappointed?" The cat suddenly asked.

Gopher fell back into a bunch of garbage by the startle.

"Y- y- you can talk?!" Gopher asked loudly.

"Of course I can!" The cat laughed, "So tell me... What's wrong?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked, wearing his signature angry face.

"I'm curious," she said.

"But... curiosity killed the cat," Gopher said.

"Yeah, but..." the cat said as purple mist surrounded her. Suddenly she was a woman with purple hair and dark yellow eyes. "Satisfaction brought her back," she smirked.

"Wh- what? Are you a witch?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a cat with an incredibly large amount of magic," she smiled.

"Well... what's your name?" he asked.

"Blair," she said, "Now tell me."

"W- well... There's someone I need to kill, but... it's just so hard!" he almost started to cry again, but she shushed him.

"It's alright," she said, "What's the person's name?"

"M- Maka Albarn," he said.

Blair's brows furrowed, "You wanna kill Maka-chan?"

"It's not that I _want _to, it's that I _have _to," he replied.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be satisfied?" he asked.

"Not yet. Tell me why," she said, leaning against him and making him nervous.

"Err.. ok! Noah-sama wants me to kill her! Well, he wanted me to, when he was here still..." he said, "And she took his total attention! It just wasn't fair!"

"But, this Noah guy... he's gone?" Blair asked.

"Mhm," Gopher nodded.

"Then you don't have to listen to this guy anymore. You can be your own person and live your own life," Blair said.

"But... I... I just-" he started, but she interrupted him, "Think about it. If you kill her, where's your reward? If he's gone, then who's gonna tell you that you did a good job? You'll live in shame for the rest of your life!"

"But I'm already living in shame!" he shouted.

"Listen to me," Blair calmed him down with a hug, "Just erase your past, and focus on the present... Don't worry about the future, ok? Don't kill Maka, it isn't worth it. It's not what he wants you to do. Right now, I'm sure, he just wants you to live a normal life."

And with that, purple mist surrounded her, changing her back into a cat. She tipped her hat at him and trotted away.

Gopher was speechless. No one had ever spoken to him that way. No one had ever believed in him. She was the first.

**~~~In the market area thingy~~~ Normal POV_**

"Hey, Soul," Maka got his attention, "Save this spot for me, I'll be right back."

"Uh, alright," Soul replied.

Maka wanted to find out who this person was. She felt a familiar soul's wavelength, and she was determined to find it.

When Maka stopped suddenly, she could feel the soul's wavelength quiver and shake. It was nervous.

She went into the alley. Suddenly she stopped. It was... him?

"You," she said angrily.

He looked up at her. The girl he'd felt hatred towards for so long... he didn't have to kill her anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-," he started, but she interrupted him, "Are you trying to kill me again? 'Cause it won't work. You're pathetic!"

He looked at her, and strangely... she reminded him of Noah. He smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Noah-sama!" He jumped up and hugged her.

"Agh!" she fell to the ground with a thud. He was on top of her.

"I miss you so much!" he cried.

"What the-" Maka started, but his cries interrupted her.

"Please! Tell me what to do! I'll make you proud!" he shouted.

"Wh- what?" Maka asked, completely confused.

"Maka," he said.

The way he said her name sent chills into her spine.

"Y- yes?" she asked.

"Thank you. You're back," he smiled, hugging her tighter.

"Err, you're welcome?" Maka replied.

Maka looked at him, "So... what are you doing here, if not to kill me?"

"I would never kill you , Maka-chan, I just need you to tell me what to do. I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll be your servant, your butler, your slave. Anything!" he shouted.

"W-" she started, but he interrupted her again, "I love you, Maka-chan."

Maka was silent. Her mind was still trying to process all of it.

"What do you want me to do first?" he asked.

"Get off me?" she said.

"Yes, mam," he said, getting off of her.

She stood up and brushed the dust off of her clothes.

"Listen," she said, "I don't know what's going on inside of your head, but... I'm Maka _Albarn, _you know, the one you wanted to kill?"

"I don't want to kill you, Maka Albarn," he said.

Again, she shivered at her own name rolling off of his tongue.

_What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me? Why is this so... attractive?_ Maka asked herself in thought.

Suddenly, his eyes were hazed in a mixture of lust and passion.

"Uhh..." Maka stuttered.

He brushed away some of the hair on her fragile face.

"Are you alright?" Maka asked nervously.

"I'm fine, and you?" he asked in a low voice, "Maka..."

Maka didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to stay and see what happened next, but the other half wanted her to run out of there as quick as she could.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Maka-chan," he whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Maka said/slightly moaned.

He held her tighter, "I'm sorry for everything. I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you feel happy."

"Um, ok?" Maka said.

He smelled her hair.

_So sweet. I don't know what's taking me over. I'm falling in true love with my one true hate. How strange, it's almost like Romeo and Juliet. _He smiled as he thought this to himself.

He brought her face close to his and smiled.

Maka's eyes were a mixture of fear and uneasiness.

"I do love you, Maka Albarn. I just realized it," he said, "I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me anything."

Suddenly, he pulled her into a soft kiss. It was slow and passionate. Maka was stiff at first, but somehow, she found herself melting into it and... enjoying it.

**~~~Meanwhile~~~ **

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Soul asked himself as he sighed and shook his head.

**~~~Back to the alley~~~ :3**

She felt butterflies in her stomach. It felt amazing. Kissing an enemy, what has she turned into. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to stop. She felt his soul. It was sincere and true. He really did love her.

She finally gave in. Maka realized she loved him too, in a strange yet wonderful relationship.

That day changed Gopher's life for good, and it was all thanks to Maka Albarn and that magical cat, Blair.

He soon became a meister in the DWMA, and he trained with Maka almost everyday. Sometimes it would be just the two of them, and sometimes it would be them and their weapons. It didn't matter. Just as long as she was there, she reminded him of someone who was near and dear to his heart. Maka was his Noah-sama. He'd never let her go. He would make her proud, no matter what.

He was her Gopher.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: THAT WAS SOOO HARD! MRAAHHHHHHH! I hope you enjoyed it MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan! I worked hard on it, and if you don't like it... that's ok. You and I will just have to deal with it. I know it's kinda fluffy, but I tried.**

**The next couple of short stories will be weapon-meister love, and then I'll get back to the suggestions! That doesn't mean you can't suggest until then. Keep suggesting! The more I get the better!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	13. Epi 13 SoMa

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! I'm going to do an original pairing for this one. This episode was not suggested!**_

_**This is a SoMa!**_

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, my friend will understand what I'm talking about.**

* * *

**Epi. 13: Online Fishing**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka wasn't open to this kind of stuff, but her friends were. She knew it wasn't exactly how she'd want her relationship to go, but... she had to admit it felt nice not having to see their face when she told them something she probably would've never said in a million years.

Yup. Maka was online dating.

It all started when they were at Liz's place for a slumber party. Doing her nails, as usual, Liz asked, "Soo... Anyone got a crush? How about you Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki blushed, "M- me?" A faint noise of Patty's laughter could be heard in the background as she played with her giraffe.

"Come on, don't be so modest. Everyone knows you like _someone_. By the way you act around us when the boys are with us, I can safely say it's gotta be someone we know," Liz said as she put her polish down and blew on her nails.

"Uhh... well..." Tsubaki stuttered.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like, deal?" Liz asked.

"Um.. well... alright," Tsubaki said.

"I like Kid... As obvious as that may sound, it's true... even though he can be a real pain," Liz said, the last sentence being really quiet.

Tsubaki was quiet at first, blushing with a small frown on her face as she looked down towards her knee with her eyes closed.

Staying like that, she mumbled, "Black*star..."

"What? I didn't hear you," Liz smirked.

"It's Black*Star... ok?" Tsubaki said.

"KNEW IT!" Patty shouted in laughter.

"Well, who do you like, Patty?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ryan!" Patty shouted.

"Who the heck is Ryan?" Liz asked.

"You don't know him... He's a giraffe whisperer!" Patty laughed.

"Of course he is," Liz said, "Now that leaves us with only one."

Maka gulped.

"Maka," Liz smirked.

"You HAVE to tell us!" Patty shouted.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. What's said in this room, stays in this room," Liz said, "Besides, I think I already know who you like."

"And who might that be?" Maka asked firmly.

"Soul. Eater. Evans." Liz smirked.

Maka shook her head.

"Wait, seriously?" Liz asked.

"I don't like anybody," Maka stated.

"You gotta be lying... You can't just, not like anyone at all..." Liz said, as if it was incomprehensible to her.

"Nope," Maka said.

"Maka..." Tsubaki said, getting her attention, "Is it really true?"

Maka nodded.

"Well, then, let's find you a boy friend!" Liz shouted.

"Whaa?" Maka asked as she was dragged to the computer by her insane friends, Liz and Patty. Tsubaki followed behind.

Liz typed in a website, and suddenly, they were on a dating website. Maka pouted.

"I'm not doing it," Maka said.

"Oh, yes you are, and you'll like it," Liz smirked.

Maka pouted.

"Oh, look. Here's a cute guy," she said, pointing to the picture.

Maka crossed her arms as Liz created her account. "You'll have to add a photo later."

"I don't wanna do this, Liz," Maka pouted.

"Here, I'll start for you," Liz said as she typed in "Hey there ;)"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Black*star, Soul, and Kid were hanging out at Black*Star's house, when suddenly, Black*Star's lap top made a noise.

"Dude, what was that?" Soul asked.

"Uh. It was my computer. Hold on a sec," he said, grabbing his partially open lap top and opened it all the way.

"Black*Star? Is this a dating website?" Kid asked.

"Uhhh, what does it look like to you?" Black*Star asked.

"Hmm.. I never knew you would be so interested in those things," Kid said.

"Bro, that's not even you. It's a fake picture," Soul said.

"Duh," Black*Star replied.

**Computer screen:**

_Kitten187: Hey there ;)_

_TheAwesomeGod1: What's up?_

_Kitten187: Nothing :) Just a little bored, into meeting new people :)_

_TheAwesomeGod1: Well, you won't be disappointed with me!_

_Kitten187: Good ;)_

* * *

"See, Maka? It's not that hard," Liz said.

"But... We don't even know who he is... what if he lives far away?" Maka asked.

"It doesn't matter," Liz replied.

"Hey wait a minute," Tsubaki said, "This guy sounds familiar..."

"Really?" Liz asked.

"But.. the picture is someone else, so it couldn't be Black*Star... I guess it's possible there are more people like him," Tsubaki said.

"There's a LOT of fish in the see, Maka, you just gotta use the bait. You can't just sit there and do nothing but read about fishing. You gotta get up and do it," Liz said.

"Hmm..." Maka said as she thought about, "You actually have a point Liz."

"Wait, I thought we were talking about boys, not fish!" Patty shouted.

Liz laughed, "We _are _talking about boys. Go ahead Maka, give it a try."

Maka leaned into the computer.

* * *

**Computer screen:**

_Kitten187: Good ;)_

_TheAwesomeGod1: So, tell me, what do you look like?_

_Kitten187: Um... Why?_

_TheAwesomeGod1: Cuz I'd really like to know ;)_

_Kitten187: Well... I have dark blonde hair, green eyes, I'm kinda tall, skinny... _

_TheAwesomeGod1: Really?_

_Kitten187: Yeah.._

_TheAwesomeGod1: Cool._

* * *

"This is so uncool," Soul said.

"Really?" Black*Star asked.

Soul nodded.

"I'll show you what's uncool! I'm talking to a sexy girl, and you don't even have game!" Black*Star shouted.

Soul's eyes widened, "Give me that!" Soul reached for the computer.

"Back off! Get your own computer!" Black*Star shouted.

"Just give me it!" Soul shouted.

Kid stood there, staring at the two, and then said, "Well, I think I better go. I have to check my paintings. I'll see you guys later."

"Ok!" They both said as they continued to struggle over the computer. Kid left.

"FINALLY! IT'S MINE!" Soul shouted.

"NO IT'S MINE!" Black*Star yelled.

Soul began to type.

* * *

**Computer screen:**

_TheAwesomeGod1: Cool._

_Kitten187: Thanks.._

_TheAwesomeGod1: Hey._

_Kitten187: Um, hi?_

_TheAwesomeGod1: Sup._

_Kitten187: Just... talking to you I guess _

_TheAwesomeGod1: Cool. adw What's your name? aow;eriwwd_

_Kitten187: ..._

_TheAwesomeGod1: C'mon, youuw can tell me. wa rweg_

_Kitten187: I can't.. Sorry. _

_TheAwesomeGod1: Well, I'm "TheAwesomeGod1's" friend. fkui0_

_Kitten187: Oh, well, nice to meet you..._

_TheAwesomeGod1: Nice to meet you too. awfafwewrt_

* * *

Suddenly, Black*Star pulled Soul away from the computer.

* * *

**Computer screen:**

_TheAwesomeGod1: Sorry about that! _

_Kitten187: Oh, it's ok._

_TheAwesomeGod1: So, what do you think of ME?_

_Kitten187: Uh... I don't know._

_TheAwesomeGod1: Come on! You gotta think of something! I'm pretty awesome!_

_Kitten187: Well.. I like your hair_

_TheAwesomeGod1: Cool. _

_Kitten187: Hey, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna get off. Bye._

_TheAwesomeGod1: Alright, see ya!_

_~Kitten187 has logged off~_

_~TheAwesomeGod1 has logged off~_

* * *

"Dude, that was so not cool," Soul said.

"Whatever!" Black*Star shouted.

They continued to play videogames throughout the night, while in Soul's mind, he kept thinking to remember Kitten187. He'd look her up later on.

* * *

"See Maka? Wasn't that fun?" Liz asked.

"I guess... but it's really getting late. I think we should go to bed," Maka said.

"Ok," Liz replied.

* * *

**The Next Evening ~~~ Maka's POV_**

I had already come home that afternoon. I was making dinner for me and Soul, but I couldn't stop thinking about the online dating thing. I wasn't really into TheAwesomeGod1... He was too full of himself. I just don't like guys like that.

Then there was his friend. We only got to chat for a sweet minute or two before he was pulled away from the computer.

I suddenly shook off those thoughts in order to focus on making dinner. Then Soul came out into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh hi Soul. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' really... Just gonna watch some TV," he said as he walked into the living room.

When I finally finished dinner and ate, it was late. I went to go take a shower.

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Soul went back into his room after a good meal. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Then he looked at his lap top. The temptation was too great.

He grabbed it and set it down on his bed. After opening it, he created his account and looked up Kitten187.

Maka had just finished her shower and went into her room. After getting her pajamas on, she looked over to her lap top. Her conscience was battling with her.

"Alright fine," she said to herself as she made her way over to her desk. She went online. There were plenty of choices, but she just didn't know who to pick. Suddenly, she had a message. She opened it up.

* * *

**Computer Screen:**

_Whatever195: Hey.. This is TheAwesomeGod1's friend.._

_Kitten187: Oh, hi :)_

_Whatever195: Soo..._

_Kitten187: Soo?_

_Whatever195: What do you like to do?_

_Kitten187: Read._

_Whatever195: Oh. I like bball. You play?_

_Kitten187: What's bball?_

_Whatever195: Basketball... I'm assuming you don't._

_Kitten187: Well.. I've played twice actually. That's because my friends dragged me into playing it though..._

_Whatever195: Interesting..._

_Kitten187: So.. What's your favorite color?_

_Whatever195: Orange._

_Kitten187: Cool, me too :)_

_Whatever195: Do you like scary movies?_

_Kitten187: I'd rather watch a romantic/action movie, but I do watch scary movies sometimes._

_Whatever195: Cool._

_Kitten187: Soo... what do you look like?_

_Whatever195: White hair, red eyes. Nothing special really._

_Kitten187: Huh.. I know someone with white hair and red eyes.._

_Whatever195: Cool. ... I think I like you._

_Kitten187: Really?_

_Whatever195: Yeah.._

_Kitten187: Me too ;)_

_Whatever195: Cool.. so where do you live?_

_Kitten187: You go first._

_Whatever195: Fine, but that's uncool._

_Kitten187: Just tell me_

_Whatever195: Death city..._

_Kitten187: Me too..._

_Whatever195: Wait, in Shibusen?_

_Kitten187: In an apartment?_

_Whatever195: On the top floor?_

_Kitten187: With your meister?_

_Whatever195 + Kitten187: BRB_

* * *

Without a second's hesitation, both of them ran straight out of their rooms and into each other. Both of them fell back on to the floor.

"You?" Maka asked.

"You?" Soul asked, "No way..."

Maka blushed.

"Our friends set us up," she said, standing up and heading towards the phone, but Soul grabbed her hand before she could take a step.

"Wait... Maybe they didn't... Maybe... it's just what was meant to happen," Soul said.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," Soul said, standing up and still holding her hand.

Maka blushed again.

"Maka... you're the one... you always have been," Soul said.

She felt butterflies in her stomach.

He pulled her closer.

"S- Soul," Maka stuttered, but before she could continue, their lips met.

Maka didn't pull away. She couldn't. Soul tasted so good. One of his hands stroked her cheek, while the other held her head and pulled her in closer. She melted into it like she was ice and he was the sun. Maka went fishing, but she didn't catch just any fish. She caught a shark.

When he pulled away for breath, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul," she panted.

He pulled her back into the heated kiss. Maka would never go fishing again. Soul was her one and only shark.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Well, that love story escalated quickly! At least it's long, haha. I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more where that came from!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	14. Epi 14 MaKilik

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! This one should be interesting. It's also a bit different from what I'm used to, but it shouldn't be too hard. I apologize if this isn't that great!**_

_**This is a KiliKa, or a MaKilik. Kilik X Maka ! Suggested by Anna114!**_

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, everyone will fly and eat squid souls. X3**

* * *

**Epi. 14: Taking chances**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Kilik and Ox walked down the stairs in the DWMA. Suddenly, they saw Maka and Soul, talking by their lockers. Kilik sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ox asked.

"It's nothing," Kilik said, "Just a little tired is all."

Ox stopped him, "I'm not an imbecile, Kilik, I know something is up. Tell me."

Kilik sighed again, "It's Maka, ok?"

"What about her?" Ox asked.

"I.. kind of like her," Kilik said.

"Well, then go talk to her," Ox said, pushing him towards Maka.

"No!" Kilik whispered loudly, "I can't. She's probably with Soul anyway. I don't wanna do anything that will mess up their relationship."

Ox shook his head, "They aren't in a relationship, Kilik. Just go and talk to her. It's easy, watch."

Maka was about to leave with Soul when Ox came up behind her and said, "Hello Maka."

"Oh, hey Ox, what do you want?" Maka asked.

"Nothing, nothing... I'm not here to gloat about my intellectuality being better than yours. I'm just here to say hello," Ox said.

Maka just pouted and walked away.

"That was not cool," Soul said quietly.

Ox strolled back to Kilik, who looked even more depressed than before.

"See? It's easy," Ox said.

"But.. wasn't that a bit harsh?" Kilik asked.

"What?" Ox asked.

"Never mind, let's just get to class," Kilik said.

* * *

**During lunch time ~~~ Normal POV_**

Kilik and Ox sat at the table with their weapon partners, but Kilik couldn't help but to stare at his crush as she walked through the door.

"Kilik?" Ox got his attention.

"Wh- what?" he stuttered.

"What makes you so attracted to her anyways?" Ox asked.

"Wait, attracted to who?" Harvard asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, Kilik likes Maka," Ox said. Kilik put his head down in his folded arms.

"Didn't see that coming," Harvard laughed, "I always thought you had a thing for Jacqueline."

"No... I don't even know anymore," Kilik said, his head still in his arms.

"Hey, you don't have to feel bad about it. No one's judging you," Harvard said, patting his back.

Kilik looked up at him, "I know... But... it's probably never gonna happen."

Harvard's brows furrowed, "Man, you gotta give it a try at least. You should ask her out. You can't know for sure until you do something about it."

"But-" Kilik started, but Harvard interrupted, "It's all about taking chances. She's just a few tables down, so why don't you go talk to her?"

"Well..." Kilik gulped, "Ok..."

He got up slowly.

_Why the heck am I acting so shy? Maka and I are friends, right? I should act more casual,_ Kilik thought to himself as he slowly walked over to Maka's table. The room was so crowded, he kept bumping into people as they got up to throw away something or to get another milk.

Once he finally reached their table, the bell rang. Maka immediately stood up and walked right past him. His head sank as he walked back to his friends.

"Today's just... not my day," Kilik said.

**In class ~~~ Normal POV_**

Kilik sat a few rows behind Maka. He couldn't even pay attention anymore. She was just so smart, so strong, and so beautiful.

Suddenly, the teacher's words ringed in his ears: "... there will be a test tomorrow, so be sure to study all of the notes I've given you up to today. You should do fine."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed." Stein said.

School was over. Kilik didn't know what else to do, so he ran straight for Maka. She was almost out the door when she felt a poke on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Kilik.

"Oh, hey Kilik. What's up?" Maka asked.

"Umm... I was wondering, if maybe, you'd like to... um... study together?" Kilik stuttered.

Maka was silent for a while, making Kilik even more nervous.

Then she smiled, "Sure. I'd love too. I'll meet you at the park in an hour, ok?"

"Yeah, ok, cool," Kilik said.

Maka giggled and waved, "Bye."

"Bye," he replied.

Harvard came up behind him and patted his back, "Just take it slow, ok. No pressure."

Ox smiled and said, "Just remember she is an intellect. Not as smart as I am, but pretty close."

"Ok, guys. I know what I'm doing. I have to go wash up, see ya!" Kilik waved and ran off to his house with his little weapon partners.

About an hour later, the two met up at the park.

"So, I thought we'd start in this section first," Maka said as they sat on the bench together. They were so close, Kilik could smell her hair. He was love drunk.

"Yeah, sure, ok," he said unconsciously.

Maka asked him a question from her notes.

"What?" Kilik asked, being shaken from his thoughts.

Maka giggled again and repeated her question.

He gave an answer.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Cool... so Maka.. I-" he started, but she interrupted him, "I'm glad you asked me to study with you."

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "Me too."

Then he cleared his throat.

"Maka. I have to tell you something," he said firmly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I... I didn't do this because I wanted to study with you... I did this because I wanted to spend more time with you," he said.

"Aw, that's sweet, Kilik," Maka said.

"But... there's more..." Kilik sighed.

"I.. I like you Maka... I really like you a lot. I wanna get to know you better. I just..." he started, but then she interrupted him, "Kilik... I know."

"Wait what?" Kilik asked.

"I already know you like me. It's kinda obvious..." she smiled.

"Oh.." he said.

"It's ok, Kilik, I like you too," Maka said.

"But you don't understand... it's not just like... I love you Maka," he said.

Maka blushed.

"I'm sorry.. It's ok if you say no, I understand." he said.

"Kilik... I love you too..." she said softly.

"Really? You're not just saying it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I always thought you had a thing for Soul," he said.

"I did... but I have a thing for you now," she laughed.

He laughed too.

Then she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

His eyes widened for a moment, but then he closed them. The kiss lasted only about ten seconds before Maka pulled away.

"Now, we should probably get back to studying," Maka said.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: AGHHHH THAT WAS SOOO FLUFFY AND MRAAAHHH! I apologize if it wasn't that great. I'll try better next time! I hope you guys liked it though, I really tried. I'm also sorry for the OOCness of some of the characters. XP But it was an ok story, right? **

**Thanks again for the suggestion, Anna114!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	15. Epi 15 CroMa

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Haven't updated in a while, so here you go! First of all, just a few minutes ago it wasn't letting me log in because I kept getting the stupid security code wrong XP BUT I finally got it! Maybe I need glasses? Nah, I'm just tired. Well, here it is!**_

_**This is a CroMa! Suggested by: MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan **_

_**Special Note: I wasn't sure if you wanted Crona to be a boy or a girl, but it has been confirmed that Crona is a girl, so this one will have Crona as a girl. I apologize if you wanted Crona to be a boy. If anyone wants me to make a Crona X (whoever) and wants Crona to be a boy, be sure to let me know you want Crona to be a boy. Thank you!**_

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll be able to stand on my pinky.**

* * *

**Epi. 15: Let it out**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Crona was sitting on her bed in her room. She wore her black night gown and some black slippers. She stared at her ceiling as she hugged her pillow, having yet another flashback of memories for the third time that night.

Crona remembered Maka grasping her hand tightly as she pulled her up to the highest balcony in the DWMA. Crona smiled at the thought, but when she got up there, she felt nervous. It was so beautiful. Crona didn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't the fact that she was afraid of heights, which she was, but she was more worried about what she did to Stein.

She had poisoned Miss Marie with one of Lady Medusa's snakes, and Stein was getting affected by it. It was all in that stupid pen! Crona could feel the guilt building up in her body. She had lied to her friends at the DWMA. She lied to Stein and Miss Marie, but even worse, she had lied to Maka. Maka was Crona's first friend. How could she do that to her?

Of course, after the truth got out, Crona didn't feel as relieved as she had hoped. Even though she lost some of her guilt, the rest still remained inside her heart. What was Maka thinking of her at that moment? What would Miss Marie do? Well, she found out. Soon enough, Crona was already in the desert with Miss Marie and on her way to kill her own mother.

It only got worse.

How could Crona deal with killing her own mother? It took her such a long time to conquer the little one. Would it even be possible.

Crona decided to shake off these old thoughts. It was already done. Everyone had forgiven her, and in the end, she was still Maka's friend. She smiled at that thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

~~~ .O~~~

It was the next morning, and for once, Crona felt just a little eager to get to school. She still didn't know how to deal with Sid, but she knew she could survive as long as she was with Maka. Crona blushed and got dressed.

"CRONA!" Tiny Ragnarok sprung out of her back and shouted, "Stop blushing you idiot! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Crona didn't reply, she just continued her way to the door. When Crona finally got to school, she found Maka talking to Soul.

Maka turned and saw her, but Crona looked away, too afraid that Maka would look directly at her eyes and know the truth. Maka waved her over.

"Hey Crona! Over here!" Maka shouted.

Crona walked over awkwardly slow, holding her arm and looking at the ground.

When she finally got there, Maka asked, "Crona, are you ok?"

Crona looked up and smiled, "I'm f- fine... thanks."

"Well, we're about to head in, you coming?" Maka asked.

"Y- yeah," Crona nodded.

~~~during class~~~

Crona tried to pay attention to Stein's lesson, but... she just couldn't deal with dissection yet, nor did she want to. So, she thought she'd pay a little more attention to something, or someone, she could deal with... Maka. She was only a few rows away from her. Crona stared at Maka's hair. It looked so soft. She just wanted to touch it.

And those eyes. Crona loved them. The dark, forest green eyes that Maka had were the only forest Crona would be happy to get lost in. Suddenly, the bell rang. Crona was brought back to reality as Maka stood up and made her way down the steps.

It was lunch time. The only time she had to talk to Maka, except for when Maka would visit her.

Crona still lived in the Academy cell, but they allowed her to make it more of a home. It wasn't locked up, and the walls were now painted green. Crona was also allowed to bring in anything she liked to make herself feel more comfortable. Crona smiled at the memories she had with Maka as she and Soul came to help Crona re-decorate. Maka had to chop Soul to get him moving. Crona laughed silently.

Because she wasn't paying attention, Crona had accidentally bumped into a large academy student.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy said as he pushed Crona to the ground.

Maka turned and saw what happened.

"That wasn't very nice," Crona said quietly.

The boy turned around and laughed, "What are you anyway? I've never seen anything like you! You don't even look human!"

"Hey!" Maka shouted.

"Maka this is a bad idea," Soul said, pulling at her arm.

"It's ok Soul, I know what I'm doing," she said to him.

"What do YOU want, tiny-tits?" The boy asked.

"I want you to leave my friend alone!" Maka shouted as she swung at him and hit him in the face. He rubbed his cheek as he turned back around.

Suddenly, Black*Star ran down the hallway.

"Dude is there a fight?!" Black*Star asked Soul. Soul pointed to Maka.

"Oi Maka! I can handle this guy!" Black*Star shouted.

"No it's fine, I got this," Maka said.

The boy growled as he threw his first punch at Maka. It was slow enough that Maka was able to dodge it and trip him. Soon enough, a crowd had gathered. Maka kicked him in the stomach.

"You need to grow up! Stop bullying other people to make yourself feel better!" Maka shouted.

The boy slowly stood up and walked away, saying, "Whatever."

Maka looked down at Crona. Everyone cheered. She held out her hand to her. Crona smiled and took it.

"Thanks, Maka... but y- you didn't have to..." Crona said.

"It's fine Crona. It's what friends are for," Maka smiled, "C'mon, let's go eat."

Crona sat down across from Maka. Maka smiled as Ragnarok came out from Crona's back.

"Here, I brought some extra candy today," Maka said as she handed some to Crona and Ragnarok.

"Thanks, Maka," Crona said.

"Yeah, thanks cow!" Ragnarok said.

"Could you quit it with the names already?" Maka pouted.

Ragnarok just stuck out his tongue at her.

"S- sorry Maka," Crona apologized.

"No need to apologize Crona," Maka smiled.

Crona blushed.

After school was over, Crona trudged down an empty hallway towards her room. She had yet again failed to tell Maka the truth... that she loved her.

Suddenly, Crona almost jumped out of her own skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Maka.

"M- Maka, you scared me," Crona said.

"Oh, sorry," Maka laughed, "I came to say goodnight."

"O- oh," Crona looked down.

"Crona, is something wrong?" Maka asked.

"N- no," Crona said, still looking at the ground.

"Well... alright then," Maka said, "Goodnight."

Crona sighed, "Wait... Maka..."

Maka turned around, "Hm?"

"Th- there's something... I need to tell you," Crona said.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"I- I really like you Maka... You were my first friend... and if anything ever happened to you... I'd..." tears formed in Crona's eyes.

"Crona," Maka said softly as she hugged her. Crona blushed.

"I like you too, Crona," Maka said.

"But... not the way I like you..." Crona replied.

Maka pulled away and looked at her.

"M- Maka?" Crona asked, "Are.. you ok?"

"Crona... there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Maka said as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Huh?" Crona asked.

"I... I'm really sorry. About your past. Everything... I just..." Maka sighed, "I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what."

Crona smiled and hugged herself.

"And..." Maka said.

"A- and?" Crona stuttered.

"And I.. I really _do _like you... just as much as you like me," Maka said.

"M- Maka," Crona said.

"I love you Crona," Maka said as she pulled Crona into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Crona hugged back. Maka pulled away. Crona wasn't sure what she was doing until she did it. Maka kissed Crona. As they kissed Maka wrapped her arms around Crona's tiny waist. The kiss lasted a good ten seconds.

"Goodnight, Crona," Maka smiled as she pulled away.

"Goodnight, Maka," Crona replied.

They slept well that night.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Well there ya have it... My very first les fanfic. Soooo I hope you enjoyed it... If you wanted Crona to be a boy in this I could possibly make another or remake this one. Either way is fine, just PM me to let me know or leave it in a review.**

**Thanks to MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan for this suggestion! X)**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	16. Epi 16 OxMa

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! This one is meant to be a funny & fluffy fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave suggestions in the reviews! I do NOT do lemons, limes, or any of that shtuff. :3**_

_**This is an OxMa suggested by allyuchiha228! **_

**~~~ Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, everyone will find a unicorn in their backyard.**

* * *

**Epi. 16: Wet Dreams? (I know... it's dirty... AHHH IM SUCH A NAUGHTY LLAMA!)**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

It was late at night, and Ox was fast asleep. Not for long, though. His dreams tormented him to the point where he couldn't sleep, and he jolted awake with a gasp. What was he dreaming about, you ask? Strangely, it was Maka in her sexiest pair of undergarments and bunny ears on her head.

"Why am I dreaming about this?" he asked himself as he went to get a cup of water, "What have I done to deserve this? I should be thinking about Kim! NOT MAKA!"

Ox's partner, Harvard, was soon enough awake because of the commotion that went on inside the other bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ox said as he drank some water.

"Ox, what was that all about?" Harvard asked, "It's the middle of the night, and we have school tomorrow."

"Ummm... it was nothing... it was just a bad dream," Ox said.

"And it was bad enough to wake you up in the middle of the night?" Harvard asked.

"W- well..." Ox stuttered.

"What was it about?" Harvard asked.

"You ... really don't wanna know," Ox said.

"Ok now you have to tell me, or I won't be able to sleep," Harvard pleaded.

Ox sighed, "Alright fine... I was dreaming... of ... _makainherunderwear_..."

"What was that last part?" Harvard asked.

"Makainherunderwear," Ox said a little louder this time.

"One more time," Harvard said.

Ox sighed again, "Maka... in her underwear..."

Harvard's brows furrowed as he asked, "Maka? You're rival or something?"

"Not rival... just a nemesis," Ox said.

"O..kay?" Harvard yawned, "Just try to get some sleep."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Ox asked.

"Not a soul," Harvard said as he happily made his way back to his bedroom.

Ox went back to his bed and fell asleep. When he woke again, it was morning.

"C'mon Ox, let's go!" Harvard said.

Ox shook his head and said, "Coming."

After getting ready and straightening up, they headed for school.

At school, Ox saw Maka at her locker. He began to think to himself: _Why am I staring at her...? What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to like Kim! Well... Kim doesn't talk to me as much as Maka does... and even though she's my nemesis, I guess she _is_ kinda cute... Maybe I should just get it over with..._

"Hey, Maka," said Ox as he walked over to her.

"Umm... hey Ox.." Maka replied.

"Soo," Ox leaned on the locker next to hers, "we're both intellects..."

"What do you mean by that? This isn't another one of your challenges to see who's smarter, is it?" Maka asked.

"N- no, I was wondering, maybe, if you're not busy tomorrow, if you'd want to-" Ox started, but then the bells rang.

"I'm not interested, Ox," Maka said as she walked away.

Ox's heart sank and his face fell, "D*mn it..."

He watched Maka skip away cheerfully.

"She's playing hard to get... well fine. I'll play you're little games... but you'll soon be mine," Ox laughed as he rubbed his hands together in an evil manner. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Um, Ox, what're you doing?" Kilik asked from behind him.

"What? Oh, hey Kilik, what's up?" Ox asked.

"That would be my locker you're leaning against," Kilik said.

"Oh, heheh, sorry," Ox stuttered and sprinted to class.

"Ok... there's something wrong with Ox..." Kilik said as he opened his locker.

* * *

**After School ~~~ Normal POV_**

Maka was heading home with Soul... and Ox... who was secretly following them... but Maka knew. When they finally got to the apartment, Maka told Soul she'd be right back.

Soul nodded and headed inside.

Maka walked to the location of Ox, which was in an alley that was near the apartment. With her hands on her hips, she cleared her throat. Ox looked up at her.

"Oh... hey Maka, heheh, what're you doing ... here?" Ox said nervously.

"I should ask you the same question," Maka pouted.

"... How'd you know I was following you?" Ox asked.

"Soul perception. Why does everyone forget I have that ability?" Maka asked.

"Ehh... well..." Ox stuttered.

"Why were you following me?" Maka asked, wearing her signature pout.

There was a silence. Maka tapped her foot impatiently.

"You've been acting weird all day, Ox. I don't wanna know what this is about, but you can kindly leave me out of it!" Maka said.

"M- Maka.." Ox stuttered.

"What it is?" Maka asked.

Ox sighed.

Maka's eyebrows lifted. She looked confused.

"Earlier on today... I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow," he put his fingers together as he continued, "and... I was wondering, if you'd maybe want to... go out?"

Ox flinched, expecting a Maka-chop at any moment, but instead her hand was right in front of him. He looked up at her. Was she smiling? Ox must've been dreaming because he swore he was seeing a smile on her face. He reached over and took her hand and stood up.

"Where did you have in mind?" Maka asked.

"... Maka what-" Ox started, but she interrupted him and said, "I've always sorta liked you Ox..."

A giant sweat dropped from Ox's head as he asked, "Really?"

"Mhm," Maka nodded. There was a silence as they walked towards the apartment stairs.

"Can I ask, what made you want to ask me out in the first place?" Maka asked.

"Ehh... well... I kinda dreamt of you in your underwear..." Ox said quietly.

Maka turned and looked at him. He laughed nervously. Maka frowned.

"You pervert! Makaaa chop!" She shouted as she chopped Ox on his head with one of her books.

Ox fell to the ground in pain.

"Sooo... I'll see you tomorrow?" Ox asked.

Maka smiled and laughed, "Yeah. Goodnight Ox."

Ox smiled, putting his hands behind his head, "Goodnight, my sweet Maka."

She was already opening her door when he said, "I'll be dreaming of you."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys. I tried to make this one funny, sooo I hope you guys liked it! X3**

**Again this pairing was suggested by: allyuchiha228 !**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	17. Epi 17 KiMa

_**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here and I'm gonna write another love story! I decided to watch Soul Eater again so I could take care of the OOCness in my characters soo I hope this one is good!**_

_**This is a KiMa! Suggested by CureNoble0! :3**_

**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll explode (of happiness!)**

* * *

**Epi. 17: Maka's imperfections**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

The gang was at Death the Kid's mansion for another random party. Re-reading the invitation she'd gotten in her locker, Maka couldn't figure out why they were having the party. She was determined to figure it out, yet it was so frustrating.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" Soul asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I just don't get it. Why would he have a party for no reason?" Maka asked.

"Maka, you really are lame sometimes," Soul shook his head as he said that.

"Makaaaaa" she said as she pulled out her 430 page book, "CHOP!"

Soul fell to the ground with a thud. Maka looked at the invitation again. Unconsciously, she began to walk, and she didn't notice she'd even taken a step until she bumped into someone.

Maka looked up and said, "Oh sorry Kid!"

"GAHH!" Kid shouted, "How can you live with yourself!"

"Ehh?" Maka took a step back. Everyone who was close enough to hear them over the loud music turned to watch the scene.

"Just look at your hair! One pig tail is higher than the other! It's a disgrace!" Kid explained as he came closer to her and grabbed her pig tails. Maka pouted.

"There," he said as he finished fixing them. Only when he realized that his face was just inches away from hers, he blushed and pulled away. Maka's brows furrowed.

"So... Kid, what's this party for anyway?" Maka asked, but he didn't hear her and walked away. Maka took it awkwardly because she didn't hear him excuse himself.

He walked over to the punch bowl and poured himself a cup. He turned around, took a sip, and then looked up. Liz and Patty stood in front of him, Liz smirking, and Patty bouncing up and down.

"Come on, Kid! Let's dance!" Patty laughed as she pulled him into the crowd.

"WAIT! We have to do it symetricallyyyyyy!" Kid shouted.

Liz only laughed and followed behind with a glass in her hand.

Maka continued to stand in the spot where Kid had fixed her pig tails.

_Did he really blush? Or was it just the lights? ... Why did he just leave without saying anything? Hmmm, _Maka thought to herself.

"Hey, you ok? You're getting awkward stares," Soul said as he put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just.. zoning out," she laughed.

"Aight," he said as he patted her shoulder and walked away.

Maka looked around, suddenly searching for Kid. Not only was she determined to figure out what this party was for, but now she was focused on finding Kid himself.

Not giving her a second thought as to why she was suddenly interested in the tech, she walked in the direction he left. It led her to a table full of drinks. Maka turned around and saw Patty, Liz, and Kid dancing the night away together. Patty was laughing loudly, Liz was trying to keep up with Kid, and Kid was trying to make sure it was all symmetrical.

Maka laughed.

Those three were always a funny group. There was a tap on her shoulder, and Maka turned to see Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka," she smiled.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki," Maka said.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Maka smiled back at her. Her eyes went from Tsubaki back to Kid.

Tsubaki noticed and smiled to herself.

"So, do you have a special someone on your mind?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka looked at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Tsubaki laughed quietly, "Oh, nothing."

Maka's brows furrowed.

"You know, Kid looks a little lonely over there," Tsubaki said, pointing over to him. Another song had come on, and Patty and Liz went to dance to it together. It was their favorite.

Maka nodded, "Yeah, he does."

Maka ran over to him.

"Hey Kid!" Maka shouted over the music.

Kid turned around, and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"MAKA! How could you?!" Kid shouted.

"Wh- what?" Maka stuttered.

He grabbed her hand and brought it close to his face. Maka was about to pull away, but Kid grabbed it tighter.

"One of your nails is a smidge longer than the others!" Kid shouted, "I'll go get the nail clippers!"

"N- No, Kid! You don't have to-" Maka started, but Kid was already gone. Maka brought her hand to her face and looked at it closely.

_How the heck could he notice that? _she asked herself in thought.

By the time the next song had come on, Kid was back. He grabbed her hand again and brought it close to his face with concentration. He brought the nail clippers closer, his hand slightly shivering and his eye twitching. He brought them closer to her hand and then clipped. It was perfect.

He'd clipped the nail, yet he didn't pull away. Maka's eyes widened a bit. Kid stared at her hand. It felt so soft in his grip. He blushed again and pulled away.

"I.. have to use the restroom, I'll be right back," Kid said, rushing off to the restroom.

"Oh, ok.." Maka said.

* * *

**~~~ In the Bathroom ~~~ Normal POV_**

"What is wrong with me?" Kid asked himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. His gold eyes stared intensely back at his.

"Stupid sanzu lines," he said, getting caught up in his reflection. He shook his head, "I have to get back to Maka.."

* * *

**~~~ In the dance room place thingy ~~~ Normal POV_**

Maka stood there, listening to the music, but she couldn't find the beat. Awkwardly standing there, she looked down at herself. She decided to make sure there weren't any more asymmetrical flaws that would upset Kid again.

"I wish I could be perfect..." Maka said to herself as she looked down at her simple black dress, her almost transparent stockings, and her black flats.

Without a moment to spare, Kid was back again.

"Sorry if that took to long," Kid said.

Maka looked up at him, "Oh... no not at all."

Kid smiled and asked, "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hands.

"B- but it's not even a slow song," Maka stuttered nervously.

"Trust me, we'll be fine," Kid smirked.

She stared at his hand, momentarily unsure, before grabbing it with her own. He pulled her close, and they were off. Flying through the room, light on their feet, Maka was sure she would somehow mess up.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" Maka asked, undeniably impressed.

"I did take a few lessons when I was younger," Kid admitted.

Maka smiled.

Then, Kid, noticing Maka was about to slip, pulled her closer to him and spun her around.

"Thanks," Maka breathed.

He smirked. The song ended, and they were both out of breath.

"Did you have fun?" Kid asked.

Maka nodded.

Kid's eyes suddenly widened.

"NO! Anything but THAT!" he shouted. Another song had come on just before he yelled, so not too many people heard him luckily.

"Wh- what?!" Maka asked loudly, and then was suddenly in Kid's arms, "K- Kid what are you doing?!"

Kid carried her swiftly up the stairs and into the hallway.

He set her down.

"Kid, what was that for?!" she said, brushing off her dress.

"I... I didn't want to fix it in public..." he stuttered as he bent down in front of her.

"What?" Maka asked.

"You're leggings..." Kid said, "The left side got a little wrinkled after we danced."

He reached his hands over and slowly fixed it for her. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She was undoubtedly blushing.

"K-Kid..." Maka stuttered.

After he fixed it, he stood up straight and looked at her. Gold met emerald, and then it became obvious.

"Maka..." Kid whispered loudly.

"Kid?" Maka asked quietly.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"Uh... ok," Maka complied.

Kid leaned in, and soon their lips met. Maka jumped. Kid pulled away.

Her eyes opened.

"I- I'm sorry..." Kid stuttered.

"N- No... I am..." Maka said.

"What?" he asked.

"I... I'm not good enough," she looked down, "You always have to fix my problems... it's just too much."

Kid smiled, "What are you talking about. You never have any problems, Maka."

"What do you mean? You've fixed at least three today," Maka said.

"You're just having a bad asymmetry day," Kid said.

Maka was quiet for a second. She looked at him and her brows furrowed.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You know, a day where everything about you seems so asymmetrical," Kid said, "I hate those days..."

Maka gave a small laugh.

"Maka, you're perfect." Kid said.

"Can... Can we try that kiss again?" Maka asked timidly.

Kid nodded.

Maka and Kid leaned in closer to each other. Both of them closed their eyes, and a light dust of blush formed on each of their faces. Their lips met again, for the second time that night. Kid wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms went around his neck. The kiss was gentle, sweet, passionate. Perfect.

They both pulled away slowly.

"Kid?" Maka asked.

"Yes?" Kid looked at her.

"What was this party for anyway?" Maka asked.

"To get closer to you."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Alright! I hope that one wasn't too fluffy for you guys! Another chapter is on the way! I've already started writing it, it'll be a good one (I hope)! Thanks for reading! I love you guys (not in a weird way haha)**

**Again this was suggested by CureNoble0! Thanks!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


End file.
